


Fearful Night

by nuestfan2277



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestfan2277/pseuds/nuestfan2277
Summary: Ren is a guy who has a nice job, he has a lot of friends that he is around a lot. JR, or Kim Jonghyun is in love with Ren. Ren is not sure but he think he has a little crush on him too.One late night everything change when he is outside he got raped by a guy around in his age. This guy threatens him that if he tell the police or anyone that he got raped he will go straight to his death. That thing Ren doesn't know that he can get pregnant. He have to set up excuses to everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Ren's P.O.V:  
Where is he? We should meet each other 1 PM and it's 1:23 PM. I can't believe it and he doesn't answer his phone. That is so typical him. He is such a time optimistic or maybe that is me who are time pessimistic. This happened every single time. But he is still one of my best friend. I still love the way he is. Sometimes it can be annoying to wait at someone who is late. I am not going to complain, not at all. I picked up my phone to try for like thousand time to call him. Well that was a little unreasonably to say thousand time, but it feels like I have tried to call him for thousand time.  
' Ren!'' -I heard a voice behind me. I saw Hoshi was running.  
''I told you we should meet 1 PM and now the time is.'' -I looked at the phone ''1:27 PM, oh my gosh!''  
''I forgot to go off the station, I missed like four stations and then they got problem so I had to wait for like 15 minutes.'' -Hoshi told. I hugged him and we started to walk to a cafe there we go to a lot. Maybe because one of our best friend work there.  
We walked in to the cafe. Our best friend that name is Kim Jonghyun or we call him JR saw us and gave us a smile, he waved to us.  
''Hi Ren, hi Hoshi.'' -JR said.  
''How is it going?'' -Hoshi asked.  
''Fine, but it's a lot of dishes and stuff to wash. But I am happy that this cafe goes well. What about you guys? How is it going with your work?'' -JR asked.  
''Ya! I am still stuck in school, idiot.'' -Hoshi rolled his eyes, it made me giggle. Hoshi can be very cute when he pout his mouth, sometimes he is just too cute.  
''How about you Ren?'' -JR asked.  
''It's a lot of work there. You know take care of kids but they are very nice.'' -I said.  
''You love kids, don't you?'' -JR asked.  
''Of course they are so cute. I really want to have kids in the future. It should be amazing.''  
''How many kids do you want to take care of in the future?'' -JR asked.  
''Maybe three or four.''  
''End of the conversation about kids, I am hungry Ren. Let's order something.'' -Hoshi said.  
I felt JR's hand on my shoulder, he started to stroke it.  
''I end less than two hours. Are you guys free this afternoon?'' -JR asked while he kept stroking my shoulder.  
''Yes I am, we can ask the other guys too.'' -Hoshi said.  
''I am free tonight too.'' -I said. JR gave me a smile. He is always touchy with me, but sometimes I wonder why he is not as touchy with the other. He always stroke my shoulder or back, he wrap his around my waist or shoulder. Of course I accept it, it's comfortable when he do that. Sometimes I wonder why I let him do that.  
JR walked back to dishes. Hoshi and I sat down at a table. Hoshi send a message in our group chat that we have on our phone. We are nine people in the group. They are all my best friends. Maybe because Jeonghan, my older twin brother were friends with few of them at the beginning. Jeonghan and I are very closed to each other, we are best friends. I learned to know them better and now we are in one group.  
''Sometimes I wonder if JR likes you. The way he touch you.'' -Hoshi said.  
''Shut up, we are both guys!'' -I hit his arm.  
''Don't you think so too?'' -Hoshi asked.  
''Stop it, it's embarrassing.'' -I blushed. Hoshi just laughed at me when I covered my face with my hands.  
''You should see your precious face.'' -He burst of laugh.  
''I thought you were hungry.'' -I said. Hoshi stopped laughing. We decided to order a sandwich. I need something in my empty stomach.  
Hoshi looked at his phone, he laughed while he was looking at the screen.  
''What's so funny?'' -I asked, Hoshi showed me the photo. I rolled my eyes.  
''Yah, why do you keep looking at memes?'' -I hit Hoshi's arm. I saw JR walked to us with our sandwich.  
''I hope it will taste good.'' -JR smiled and walked back.  
''I told you, I told you, he like you.'' -I covered Hoshi's mouth.  
''Keep quiet and eat your sandwich!'' -I said. Hoshi pouted with his mouth.

 

We three decided to go home to Hoshi since we are very often at him.  
''Welcome to my home.'' -Hoshi said. I rolled my eyes, what the heck is he doing?  
''We have been here a lot of times.'' -I said. The door knocked as fast as we took off our shoes. Hoshi opened it.  
''Are we in time?'' -I heard Seungcheol's voice.  
''Right in time.'' -Hoshi said. S.coups, my twin brother, Dino and Vernon walked in.  
''Are you guys here too?'' -Dino asked.  
''Of course, I just ended work and we decided to go here. When did Hoshi talked with you?'' -JR asked.  
''About 30 minutes ago, he never told that you guys should be here.'' -Dino said.  
We looked at Hoshi who never told about it.  
''I forgot.'' -Hoshi gave us an awkward smile. Dino gave Hoshi a hug.  
''Your weirdo.''  
Again the door knocked, Hoshi opened it.  
''Yo guys, what's up!'' -Aron shouted in English. Joshua tried to calm him down.  
''Don't be too loud.'' -Joshua said.  
''Sorry.'' -Aron rolled his eyes.  
We greet at each other. It's always fun when everyone is at the same place. It feels empty if one or few of us can't come.  
''It was stressful this week, I had so much things to do.'' -Joshua told.  
''I had like four homework's this week, it was shit.'' -Hoshi said.  
We walked to the living room. We chatted with each other about our boring life. JR sat next to me, I realized how closed we sit to each other. Actually I don't mind it.  
''You really love to work with the orphans kids?'' -JR asked.  
''They are amazing.'' -I smiled.  
''I am happy you found a job that you love.'' -JR hugged me tight. I just let him do it, I am very comfortable when he hugs me.  
''Guys let's do something fun together, we can play spin the bottle.'' -Hoshi shouted.  
''Come on Hoshi, that game is for kids, we are not five years old.'' -Jeonghan rolled his eyes.  
''It's because you are so fucking boring.'' -Hoshi hissed.  
''Hoshi, watch your language.'' -Joshua said.  
''I love spin the bottle, please can we play it?'' -Dino said.  
''Fine then.'' -Jeonghan muttered.  
''You don't have to be so grumpy.'' -Jeonghan looked at me.  
''I am not grumpy.''  
''You know that you can't lie to me. We are twins, I know your emotions.'' -Everyone burst out of laugh. Jeonghan gave me death gaze.  
''Come on it will be fun, everyone sit on the floor like a full moon, then I mean a circle. Hoshi do you have any bottle?'' -Dino asked.  
''Of course.''  
''Why can't we just skip the bottle? That isn't important anyway.'' -Jeonghan said.  
''Then it won't be spin the bottle.'' -Dino told.  
Hoshi helped Dino to find a bottle in the kitchen. After few seconds they came back with a bottle.  
''Okay everyone sit down on the floor so we can start the game.'' -Hoshi said. I brushed my long black hair a little. I am actually fine to play this game, it was a long time since I played this game.  
''Okay let's spin the bottle!'' -Hoshi shouted and spun the bottle. Everyone had their eyes on the bottle.  
It pointed at Aron.  
''Truth or dare Aron?'' -Hoshi asked.  
''Hmm, I take truth.'' -Aron said.  
''Have you lost your virginity yet?'' -Hoshi asked.  
''What the hell is that kind of question Hoshi?'' -Aron asked.  
''Come on, it must be embarrassing or it's not fun.''  
''Fine then, yes I have lost my virginity.'' -Aron said, everyone got more excited to know more in detail. Everyone had their eyes on Aron.  
''Oooooh, who is she?'' -Vernon asked.  
''That was not the question.''  
''Whatever.'' -Vernon rolled his eyes. Aron spun the bottle, it landed on Jeonghan.  
''Truth or dare Jeonghan?'' -Aron asked.  
''I take truth.''  
''So Jeonghan, how was your first kiss?'' -Aron smirked. Jeonghan looked down with an embarrassed face.  
''Actually...I have never kissed anyone.''  
Everyone was shocked.  
''Have you never kissed a girl before? Don't you have that kind of face that every girl likes?'' -JR asked.  
''Can we just continue with the game?'' -Jeonghan asked. He spun the bottle. It landed on JR.  
''I had a feeling it should be me.'' -JR said.  
''Truth or dare?'' -Jeonghan asked.  
''Since everyone have take truth before I choose dare.''  
''I want you to go to neighbor and ask if they have sugar.''  
We burst out of laugh, this is so hilarious. Jeonghan walked out from the house.  
''He can't be serious now.'' -I said.  
After few minutes he came back.  
''Did you get sugar?'' -Seungcheol asked.  
''Yes.''  
We all laughed. Jeonghan sat down and spun the bottle it landed on Aron again.  
''What the heck!''  
''Aron truth or dare?''  
''Truth.''  
''So who was that chick that you had sex with for first time?''  
''It was a girl from my school, I was 15 years old.'' -Aron told.  
''I need more details how was it?'' -Jeonghan asked. He looked very excited to know more about it.  
''It was, okay.''  
''You were top or bottom?''  
''Fine fine Jeonghan, please stop asking him about his sex life, you make him uncomfortable.'' -I said.  
''You are such a boring person Ren, why can't I ask him that?''  
''Can we just keep playing it and I thought you said this game was for kids.''  
''Whatever.''  
Aron spun the bottle and it landed on Seungcheol.  
''Truth or dare Seungcheol?'' -Aron asked.  
''Dare.''  
''You must wear make-up until the end of the game and Hoshi will help you with it.''  
''Fuck this shit.'' -Seungcheol rolled his eyes.  
''Come on, let's go upstairs.''  
Seungcheol followed Hoshi upstairs and after few minutes they came back. Red lipstick, pink eye shadow and rouge.  
''Pretty, pretty.'' -Aron said and whistling.  
''One word and I will kill you!''  
''Fine don't get mad.''  
Jeonghan smiled to Seungcheol.  
''Now it's my turn.'' -Seungcheol spun the bottle and it landed on me.  
''Truth or dare Ren?''  
''I...I take truth.''  
''When was the latest time you peed on yourself?''  
''How should I remember that? Maybe when I was nine years old or something.''  
We kept playing spin the bottle and we had a lot of fun.  
''Let's go out and eat hamburger, I am hungry.''  
We walked out from the house to a place to eat hamburger. We walked down to the street.  
''Ren, you seems to be quiet today.'' -Dino said.  
''No it's nothing of course. I am just a bit tired since I had to wake up 4 AM in 3 days, but now I am free today and tomorrow.  
''Everything is fine with the kids right?'' -Dino asked.  
''Yes of course.''  
I wrapped my arm around Dino's shoulder like we always do. Dino is youngest of us, he is like a little brother to me.  
''I still wonder what I want to do in the future.''  
''You will find something, I promise.'' -I said.  
We order hamburger and soft drinks. We had a lot of fun that day.  
I felt my phone vibrate.  
''Hello?''  
''Hello Ren, it's Donghae, I won't be at home tomorrow night. Can you take care of Sooyoung tomorrow.''  
''Of course she is always so nice, I don't mind to take care of her few hours.''  
''Thank you so much. Can you come at 5 PM?''  
''Yeah sure.''  
''Good you are always good to take care of children.''  
We hung up.  
''Who was it?'' -Seungcheol asked.  
''My mum's brother. He asked me to babysit Sooyoung tomorrow night.''  
''And you said yes?'' -Jeonghan asked.  
''Of course, why not?''  
''You should have a baby soon.'' -Jeonghan said.  
''It will be difficult, I can't get pregnant and I have to find someone that I love.'' -I said.

When we were done to eat I decided to try to walk home. I saw JR walking behind me, I walked slower.  
''Ren wait!''  
''Yes what is it?'' -I asked. JR wrapped his arm around my waist.  
''If you don't think it's too much I can help you to babysit your cousin if it's okay.'' -JR said.  
''Really? Are you fine with that?'' -I asked.  
''Of course you can't be there alone with her the whole night. I am free tomorrow anyway. I want to try at least.'' -JR said.  
''You can come over to me at 4 PM if you want and then we can walk to my uncle.'' -I said.  
''Okay.''  
''Are you going home or something?''  
''Yes.''  
''Then we can walk together.''  
We live only ten minutes from each other. We talked and had a lot of fun. We talked about everything.  
''Well then, see ya tomorrow JR.'' -I said when I stood in front of my door.  
''Good night Rennie.'' -JR hugged me tight. I blushed a little, it feels good to have him closed to me. I saw JR walked, he waved to me and I waved back to him. I smiled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

JR's P.O.V  
I looked at the clock. I should take something to eat before I go and meet up Ren. I looked in the fridge. I found a pizza from yesterday. I took it and put it in the micron. While I waited I looked at my phone if Ren is going to call me.  
It's hard to tell my feelings to him. I really like to touch him, touch him on the arms or legs. But actually that kind of touch is normal. Maybe he just like me as a friend. There is no way that he like boys. Actually I like both boys and girls, I haven't told that to anyone. Not like I am scared about their reaction. I just don't like this come out from the closet. I want to be more obvious than come out as bi-sexual. I want people to be more open about it.  
I heard the door knocking. I opened it and saw Ren. His black long hair, he had a striped red long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked at me and smiled.  
''Hello.'' -I said and hugged Ren tight.  
''Hi, I like your clothes.'' -I told.  
''Really? I mean nah, this is nothing special at all.'' -Ren said and smiled to me.  
''I was about to eat, I didn't thought you should be this early.''  
''I know, but you can just eat your food. I can wait.''  
''Do you want anything, are you hungry?''  
''No thanks, I ate before I went to you.'' -Ren shook his head. Ren sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I sat next to him.  
‘’Are you going to watch TV now, huh?’’  
‘’You are going to eat your pizza.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Fair enough.’’  
I ate the pizza while we sat and watched TV. Nothing interesting at all actually but we won’t sit here all night anyway.  
When I was done we took on our shoes and walked out from my apartment.  
‘’Where do they live anyway?’’ -I asked.  
‘’We have to take the bus to four stations. It’s not that far away.’’ -Ren told.  
‘’Okay.’’  
When the bus came we sat quietly next to each other. Sometimes it feels good to not talk. It didn’t took long until we had to go off.  
‘’How long does it take until we are there?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Maybe ten minutes, I guess.’’ -Ren told. We walked for few minutes. We walked up in an apartment and Ren knocked at the door.  
‘’Here is it.’’ -Ren said.  
Someone opened the door, it was a guy. He must be around 30 I guess.  
‘’I am soon done, I am so thankful that you could take care of Sooyoung tonight. I have to go a very important meeting.’’ -He told.  
‘’No problem.’’  
‘’Sooyoung have already eat so you don’t have to think much about it.’’  
‘’Great that you are telling me. I will take care of Sooyoung well.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Okay then, I have to go. If there is something you can call me.’’ -He told and walked out from the house.  
‘’Good luck!’’ -Ren waved back.  
‘’Ren!!!’’ -I heard a sound. It was Sooyoung who ran towards us and hugged Ren. She seems to be older than I thought. I was thinking that she was around three or four years old but she seems to be much older than that.  
‘’Hi my name is Sooyoung.’’ -She said to me.  
‘’My name is Kim Jonghyun but you can call me JR because everyone else do that.’’ -I smiled to her.  
‘’JR...that’s a funny nickname.’’ -She said.  
‘’How old are you Sooyoung?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Ten years old.’’ -She smiled.  
‘’Sooyoung is there anything you would like to do?’’ -Ren asked.  
‘’Paint!’’ -She shouted. Ren smiled to her.

 

Seungcheol’s P.O.V  
I sat next to Jeonghan in the couch and cuddle with him. We have been together for three weeks now but we have never told anyone else about it. It doesn’t just feel right to do that. I mean, we are not sure about the other guys reaction about it. I caressed Jeonghan’s cheek with my hand while he was resting his head on my lap.  
‘’Do you think we will ever be able to tell them the truth soon?’’ -Jeonghan asked while he pulled his fingers in my black short hair.  
‘’Maybe we should.’’  
‘’I hope so, we have no idea what they think about homosexuality.’’  
‘’Maybe they don’t think it’s that bad. Right? But what if we tell them and they never want to talk with us?’’ -I told and kissed Jeonghan’s cheek.  
‘’We will see what happened. Maybe we tell or we won’t tell.’’ -Jeonghan said with a smile on his lips.  
‘’Ren doesn’t know anything about it?’’  
‘’Even if we are very close, he have no idea about our secret.’’  
‘’Come on let’s order chinese food I am starving.’’ -I said. Jeonghan smiled and nodded.  
I picked up my phone to call a China restaurant. It didn’t took long until the food was here. We sat down in the kitchen.  
We heard Jeonghan’s phone vibrate, Jeonghan took it and started to write.  
‘’Who is it?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Ren.’’  
‘’What does he say?’’  
‘’He ask if I am home but I told I will sleep over at you.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Oh!’’  
‘’And he won’t go until Sooyoung’s father will coming home.’’  
I nodded and kept eating my food.  
‘’Do you want to go and watch on cinema tomorrow?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
‘’It was few months ago since I was on cinema, I think last time was with you.’’ -I said.  
‘’It was?’’ -Jeonghan looked at me confused.  
‘’Yes.’’ -I giggled.  
‘’It seems like it’s still warm outside, what do you say, should we take a walk together?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
‘’Good idea.’’ -I agreed with him. We ate the rest of our food, I looked at the sky. It wasn’t even dark yet and still it was late. I smiled to Jeonghan when we went out. I opened my fingers and my hand went closer to Jeonghan’s I pushed each of my fingers into the space between Jeonghan’s fingers and we interlocked our fingers.  
‘’One day I think we are able to tell our secret to the other guys.’’ -I said.  
‘’But we just need to find the right time and when we know when we can tell them our secret.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
I kissed Jeonghan’s cheek and I saw him started to blush.  
‘’Not here.’’ -Jeonghan hit my chest and laughed.  
‘’Ouch! I am sorry. I just love you so much. Not my fault that I cannot help it.’’ -I laughed.  
Jeonghan wrapped his arms around my shoulder, I rested my hand on Jeonghan’s cheek. He leaned and kissed me softly.  
‘’I know you love me so much, I love you too.’’ -Jeonghan said, I looked into his eyes and smiled.  
‘’You are such a cutie.’’ -I made small kisses on Jeonghan’s lips.  
‘’Come on let’s go and buy some snacks and cuddle. I can never get enough to cuddle with you.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Maybe because I am such a huggable person.’’ -I smirked.  
‘’What the heck Seungcheol.’’ -Jeonghan laughed.  
‘’What? Isn’t that true that I am huggable. People love to hug me. Don’t you agree about that?’’ -I asked while Jeonghan took my hand.  
‘’Maybe, maybe not.’’ -Jeonghan smiled.  
‘’Do you try to messing up with me again?’’ -I asked with a smile.  
‘’Why not? It’s fun to see your reaction.’’  
We walked to the nearest store to buy snacks. When we went back to Seungcheol’s house we sat down back in the sofa. I took my phone and my stereo to listen to music. While we listen to music we talked.

 

JR’s P.O.V:  
Ren yawned, it have been a long night to take care of Sooyoung. We sat in the bus, quiet. Ren rested his head on my shoulder. It felt good that it was silence between us, not like an awkward silence. I looked at my phone and saw it was 12 AM. I looked at Ren who just staring in front of him blank.   
We walked off on our station. When we saw Ren’s house he turned around to me.  
‘’Thank you so much for helping me.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’No problem, I see why kids like you so much.’’ -I told and smiled and he smiled back.  
‘’Sooyoung seemed to like you a lot.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Yes she did.’’  
‘’Good night.’’ -Ren said and hugged me, I hugged back.  
‘’Good night, sweet dreams.’’ -I said.  
I saw Ren walked to his house. I stood a few minutes and looked, then I decided to go home to myself.  
It was dark in my house, I guess my parents have fall asleep already.  
I went up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.  
It feels like I miss Ren already but it’s not strange if I do that when I am in love with him. The only thing I could think about right now is Ren. How am I supposed to fall asleep now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be sensitive for some people. Just warn to the people who read it.

Ren’s P.O.V  
‘’Hello?’’ -I said when I picked up my phone.  
‘’Ren, hi.’’ -It was Mingyu, one of my closed friend.  
‘’Mingyu, what’s up?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Oh not much actually, school and stuff.’’ -Mingyu said.  
‘’Sounds very boring like always. How can you deal with it?’’ -I asked.  
‘’No idea but it’s not much time left. Anyway, the thing I wanted to ask was if you would like to go to a bar with me.’’  
‘’But I don’t drink alcohol.’’ -I said.  
‘’You don’t have to drink. It’s nice music and you will meet new people.’’ -Mingyu said.  
‘’That sounds fun. I would like to go.’’  
‘’Oh em gee Ren. I promise you will like it.’’ -Mingyu said.  
‘’I will, when should I be there?’’  
‘’At 7 pm.’’  
‘’Okay.’’  
I jumped of joy and then I sat down in front of the TV. I don’t need to do anything on few hours at least. I can just calm down. I took my computer and watched funny cats on youtube or funny vines.  
“Hello Ren, what are you going to do today?” -My mum asked.  
“I will meet Mingyu.”  
“When?”  
“7 PM.”  
“Okay but remember to take something warm because it’s not warm outside at the night.”  
“Okay.”  
She walked to the kitchen to make some food.

 

I looked at the clock and realized that I have three hours left, I should take a shower and then put on something comfortable and beautiful to the nightclub. I walked in the shower to wash. At the moment I started to think about JR. I have no idea why he comes up in my mind. Do I have a crush on him or not?  
I shook my head and kept wash my black long hair.  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the closet. I picked up a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I fixed my long hair and let it being down. I put on eye-liner and mascara. I look pretty. I walked out from my room and saw my older twin brother.  
“Hi Ren…” -He looked at my clothes “Where are you going?”  
“Out with Mingyu, when did you come home?” -I asked.  
“Like right now.” -Jeonghan said.  
“You and Seungcheol right? You have been a lot with each other. Is it something between you two?” -I teased.  
“No, of course not. But JR seems to like you, he is always sitting closed to you. Do you like him?”-Jeonghan asked.  
“Actually I have no idea, I am confused about my feelings right now.”  
Jeonghan took his hands on my shoulder.  
“Ren listen to me. Sometimes feelings can be very confusing but I am here for you if you need to talk with someone. I am your brother, we should be able to talk out with each other.” -Jeonghan said.  
“I know, but sometimes it’s hard to tell everything.” -Ren said.  
Jeonghan hugged me.  
“You can talk with me whenever you feel that you have to. Okay.” -Jeonghan told.  
“Thank you Jeonghan, you are the best.” -I smiled.  
“I hope you are having fun with Mingyu and don’t come home too late. Call me if you need someone to pick you up.” -Jeonghan said.  
“Come on, we are in the same age.”  
“But you know that I don’t want something to happened to my younger twin brother.”  
“Fine but I have to go.”  
“Have fun.”  
I walked downstairs said bye to mum and dad.

 

I met Mingyu outside from the nightclub. We hugged each other.  
“Ren hello, what’s up?” -Mingyu asked.  
“I am here with you.”  
“Right, stupid question.”  
“So, we are able to walk inside?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Great, I can’t wait.” -I told. We walked inside. It was huge. There were people that danced on the floor, few people sat and drank. Ren was sure this would be a funny night.  
“Do you want something to drink?” -Mingyu asked.  
“No I don’t want alcohol tonight.” -I told.  
“Well we can at least drink some water.” -Mingyu said. I nodded. We walked to the bar to drink water.  
We went to the dance floor so we could dance. Both me and Mingyu love to dance. We could not stop dancing, we had so much fun.  
“Hello.”  
I turned around and saw a blonde-haired guy.  
“Hi.” -I said.  
“My name is Junhui, do you two want to sit with us. Me and a few friends to me.” -He asked.  
“Excuse me to ask but you are not Korean right?” -Mingyu asked.  
“Don’t ask that kind of questions Mingyu, that’s rude.” -I hissed.  
Junhui giggled.  
“It’s okay, I am Chinese. I have lived in Korea for two years.” -Junhui said.  
“My name is Ren anyway.”  
“I’m Mingyu.”  
We walked with Junhui. There was four other guys who sat there.  
“This my friends.” -Junhui said.  
“Hello my name is Wonwoo.” -He said and smiled.  
“I’m Minghao.”  
“He is also Chinese but he have just lived here one year.” -Junhui said.  
“My name is Dongho but you can call me Baekho.”  
We looked at the pink haired guy who didn’t looked happy at all. He took a sip of the beer.  
“Fuck off why should I talk with those kind of people!?!?” -He yelled.  
“This is Jihoon. He is always like that.” -Junhui said.  
We sat down. Mingyu sat next to me and Baekho, I sat down next to Mingyu and Jihoon.  
“So how old are you guys?” -Mingyu asked.  
“I am 96-liner.” -Wonwoo said.  
“Me too.” -Junhui said.  
“97-liner.” -Minghao told.  
“High five.” -They did high five with each other. “Month?”  
“November.”  
“Ha! Mine is april.”  
“95-liner.” -Baekho said.  
“Wow I was born 1995 too.” -I told.  
“He is such a grandpa.” -Minghao said.  
“Jihoon is 96-liner too.” -Junhui said.  
“Are you going to give them every single information about us now. Are you going to be best buddies now!?!?!?” -Jihoon yelled. It made me startle a bit.  
“Calm down Jihoon.” -Baekho said.  
“I am fucking calm your cunt!!!!”  
‘’Don’t call me cunt Jihoon.’’  
‘’Yah, don’t tell me what to do!!!’’ -Jihoon yelled.  
‘’Is it always like that?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Sometimes but it’s just to ignore him. You don’t want to mess up with him.’’ -Baekho said.  
At least we tried to have some fun with each other. Talk with these new people.  
‘’I have to go to the restroom.’’ -I said.  
‘’Okay go ahead.’’ -Mingyu told.  
I walked to the toilet. Actually these guys seems to be very kind and funny to talk with. That guy Jihoon makes me a bit scared but maybe he is just in bad mood or something. I don’t want to judge him for being rude. I have no idea what’s going on in his head but maybe he is not bad at all if I get to know him better. However, I am glad that we decided to go to this nightclub. It’s very nice in this place.  
When I was done on the toilet I went to wash my hands, I saw in the mirror that the door opened. I saw Jihoon went in. I tried to ignore him but he kept looking at me with an ice-cold face.  
‘’You really went to the toilet.’’ -Jihoon said.  
‘’Why?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Are you uncomfortable with me?’’ -Jihoon asked.  
‘’No I am not. Why do you ask me?’’  
I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. He is a much shorter than me but he still scare me.  
I saw his hand was sliding between my legs. I felt his hand touching my crotch and he started to rub it. I pushed him away from me.  
‘’What the hell are you doing???’’ -I yelled.  
‘’You told me you wasn’t uncomfortable with me. Why are you keep lying to me?’’ -He said with no emotions in his face.  
I didn’t realized but he took my arm and ran with me out from the nightclub. I wanted but I couldn’t let out a scream or say something. He ran with me to a place there was no people. I was so scared now, I have no idea what will happened to me right now.  
I felt Jihoon’s hand inside of my pants. He started to rub my crotch. I don’t want him to touch it. I felt anxiety in my body. I wanted to scream for help but it was like no sounds came out from me.  
‘’Don’t you dare to fight against me, you should be happy that you don’t need ask for sex.’’ -Jihoon said.  
‘’Please, I don’t want to.’’  
It was too late, Jihoon pushed me against the wall. He took off my pants and boxers and then his own. I was about to scream but Jihoon covered my mouth with his hand. My tears were rolling down from my eyes.  
‘’Why are you crying so much? You are such a beautiful boy, you should be happy that someone rape you.’’ -Jihoon said. He pushed his dick in my butthole. I was shaking and crying. How did it end to happened like this? I have never been this scared in my whole life. It hurted so much, I could feel the pain, it was like someone rip me in two. I fell down on the ground felt his cum inside of me. I could not stand up. I was shaking and crying so much. I looked up and saw Jihoon looked at me. He kneed down, took his chin in his hand and took away few hairs from my face.  
‘’If you tell the police or anyone that I raped you, you will regret. If you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you and everyone that you love.’’ -Jihoon said and walked away from me. I sat down like a ball and started to cry.  
I picked up my phone and wrote a text to Mingyu.  
‘’I have to go home because our family had to do something.’’  
It didn’t took long time until Mingyu wrote back.  
‘’Oh it’s okay. I will stay here with the other if you don’t mind ^^’’  
‘’No of course not, I am very sorry!’’  
‘’Ah, it’s okay :)’’  
I walked home, I could not stop crying. I could not believe something like this happened to me. I can’t tell anyone anymore, I have to lie in front of everyone. But I don’t think this will be a big deal anyway. I can get over it, no one will know anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren’s P.O.V  
When I came home I laid down in the bed. The tears were still rolling down from my face. His words was spinning in my head.  
‘’Why are you crying so much? You are such a beautiful boy, you should be happy that someone rape you.’’  
‘’If you tell the police or anyone that I raped you, you will regret. If you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you and everyone that you love.’’  
Would I ever be able to walk out from the house again? I am too scared right now. A part of me is not right and it will never be the same as before.  
I laid down in the bed. Everything felt empty in me. I have no idea what to do anymore. At least I am happy that I am not a girl. If I was a girl I should get pregnant.  
Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up and felt the sun was shining on my face. I hope everything was just a dream, but then I realized that it wasn’t. That guy raped me last night.  
I just want to stay home today. I changed clothes and took on sweatpants and a t-shirt then I went to the bathroom to take off my make-up.  
I went down to the kitchen to take something to eat but there was not anything I wanted to eat so I decided to drink some orange juice.  
‘’Good morning Ren, you are up early. Did you had fun last night?’’ -Mum asked when she came to the kitchen.  
‘’Yes, I had.’’ -I lied. She smiled to me, I gave her a fake smile. I can’t tell her or anyone what actually happened.  
I kept drinking my juice.  
‘’Do you know when you came home?’’ -She asked.  
‘’Actually no, but I guess it was late.’’  
I walked to my room, I have no idea what I should do this moment.  
I heard the door knocked.  
‘’Ren it’s me!’’  
I opened the door and saw my older twin brother.  
‘’Is there anything important you want?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Well kind of.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
He closed the door after him.  
‘’You know yesterday when we talked about JR.’’  
‘’Yes?’’  
‘’I have something to tell you...no it’s not about JR.’’  
‘’Okay.’’  
‘’Me and Seungcheol are in a relationship, we have been together few weeks.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Why haven’t you told me anything?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Because I am was scared about what you thought about homosexuality.’’  
‘’So both you and Seungcheol are gay?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’I guess I am pansexual.’’ -I told.  
‘’So you mean that you don’t care about the gender.’’ -Jeongan said.  
‘’True, I have been in love with few girls and few boys. Not like I care.’’ -I told.  
Jeonghan hugged me.  
‘’I was scared that you should hate me because of my sexuality.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
I smiled to him.  
“When will you tell the other guys?” -I asked.  
“Maybe soon.” -Jeonghan said. “But I know that JR likes you.”  
My face got red, I have no idea why I blush so much.  
“I maybe like him too, I wonder if I should talk with him about what’s going on between us.” -I told.  
‘’Ren look at me.’’ -Jeonghan said, I looked at him. ‘’It’s better to talk with him about it than go around with it without tell anyone.’’  
‘’Jeonghan, I don’t even know if I am ready for a relationship. What if I will be a bad boyfriend.’’ -I said.  
‘’That is what I thought too first time but when Seungcheol and I got in a relationship I just had amazing feelings.’’  
‘’But what should I do. I mean I have no idea what lovers do.’’  
Jeonghan gave me my phone that was laying on the table.  
‘’Call him, tell him that you have something to tell him. Meet somewhere.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
I took my phone, looked at the contacts and saw his name. I clicked to call. Why am I so nervous now?  
‘’Hello?’’  
‘’H-hi...it’s Ren.’’  
‘’Ren, what’s up?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Great...hey JR are you busy tonight?’’  
‘’No, why?’’  
‘’I want to talk with you about something important. Do you have time tonight?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Sure, 6 PM is great?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Sure.’’  
‘’Good see ya.’’  
‘’Bye.’’  
Jeonghan smiled to me and showed thumb up to me. I went to my room, I started to get even more nervous. How am I supposed to deal with this? I am to 100% sure that JR likes me but I am confused by myself. Maybe I like him, maybe I don’t. Do I even want to talk with him about it? Sometimes it feels like it’s something between us, more than friends.  
I took on a black t-shirt and jeans. I don’t want to dress-up me too much in front of him. Why should I do that? It’s not like I am gonna do something special.  
‘’Ren the dinner is ready.’’ -Mum shouted from downstairs. I walked down and sat next to my dad.  
‘’I am going out to meet JR.’’ -I said.  
‘’Do you need some money?’’ -Mum asked.  
‘’No I have it by myself.’’ -I told.  
‘’When will you meet him?’’  
‘’6 o’clock.’’  
‘’Then you have to go soon.’’ -She said and looked at the clock on the wall.  
‘’Honey, just calm down to sit and eat. I think our son have everything and have control.’’ -Dad told.  
‘’Fine but I just want to know so he won’t forget anything important when he goes out. A mother must know.’’ -She said. ‘’Fine you can eat now.’’  
‘’I am so hungry.’’ -Jeonghan said who sat opposite from me. I took a piece of the fish and took rice.  
We were quiet when we ate like always. Sometimes it’s better to just enjoy the delicious food. Mum’s food was the best.  
‘’I have to go.’’ -I told.  
‘’Do you have the keys?’’ -Mum asked.  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Do you have your phone?’’  
‘’Yep.’’  
‘’Money?’’  
‘’Yes mum, calm down I have everything. It will be fine.’’ -I told.  
‘’But you know that I want my son to be safe, right.’’  
‘’Good luck, I hope you will have fun.’’ -Jeonghan said, I turned around and saw that expression on his face. I knew what it means. I smiled back to my older twin brother.  
I walked and saw JR was on his way out from his house. I stood and waited for him, he got a little shocked when he saw me but smiled.  
‘’Hi Ren, how are you?’’ -JR said and hugged me.  
‘’I am fine. How about you?’’ -I asked.  
‘’It’s great, thank you.’’ -I gave a smile on my lips.  
“So where should we go?” -JR asked.  
“I dunno, we can just take a long walk. I love to walk with my friends.” -I said.  
“Why not.”  
I felt how JR was closed to me when we walked, I smiled for myself and had this warm temperature from my chest to my stomach.  
Now I almost think that I have feelings for him. He make me smile and make me feel comfortable. I have been in love before but this feeling is confusing.  
‘’Are you hungry or something?’’ -JR asked and smiled to me, I gave a smile back and shook my head.  
‘’I have already eat.’’ -I told.  
‘’Great I don’t want you to be hungry. I just want to know that you have eaten.’’  
‘’Don’t worry, I did it before I came.’’ -I told. I felt JR’s hand in my own. He took my hand in his own, opened his fingers slightly and pushed each of my fingers into the space between his fingers and interlocked. I looked down on our hands and then looked up on JR who gave me a big smile.  
‘’Are we gonna take a walk?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Y-yes…’’  
We walked down on the street. He didn’t pulled his hand away from mine, neither I did. I looked at our hands and smiled. I could feel heat in my body when I looked up and saw JR. I know that I blush but I could care less about how I look. I was happy to be with him right now.

 

We sat down on the grass near the park. It was dark outside but I loved it. The sky is beautiful.  
‘’JR, you know that I wanted to talk about something important with you right?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Yeah right. What do you want to ask?’’  
‘’I don’t know how to talk with you about it.’’ -I told. JR wrapped his arm around my shoulder and went closer to me.  
‘’Take your time Ren.’’ -He told.  
‘’This…’’ -I said. JR looked confused.  
‘’What do you mean, I don’t understand?’’  
‘’This...we act like we are a couple.’’ -I said. JR looked away from me few seconds and then he looked back.  
‘’And?’’  
‘’I am confused about my feelings. You touch me the way a boyfriend should, we do it over and over again. What are we to each other? Are we more than just friends?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Ren listen to me.’’ -JR took his finger under my chin. We met our eyes. I know that I am blushing again. I just want to pull my face away because it feels so awkward to have eye-contact with him right now but at the same time I don’t.  
‘’I know it seems weird but I really like you. Not as a friend but I am in love with you.’’  
‘’JR you don’t hide the fact that you like me I found out that for months ago.’’ -I said.  
‘’I know, I know but that is not what I want to tell you. Gosh, it’s hard to explain everything.’’  
‘’JR I...well I have no idea what to say either.’’  
‘’Ren listen to me.’’ -He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, he pulled me closer to him and I held his waist with my hands to get a better support. ‘’I don’t know if you feel the same way as I do.’’  
JR looked at my lips, I realized that I did the same. We both leaned closer to each other. Will this actually happened, will I do it tonight? I thought about that I will get my first kiss today by JR.  
‘’Wait…’’ -I said, our lips was only few centimeters away from each other. I pulled away.  
‘’Are we actually going to do that?’’ -I asked.  
‘’So? I thought you wanted it.’’  
‘’I want but it’s just...I feel embarrassed. I have never kissed someone before, it’s just...feels weird.’’   
‘’Just relax it doesn’t hurts.’’  
He took his hand on my shoulders and made leaned my back on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, I took my palm on his cheek, we leaned closer to each other and finally I felt his lips on mine. It was like a electric shock in my body then this heat feeling came back. His lips was soft on mine. He pulled away slowly and smiled to me.  
‘’Did you liked it?’’  
I nodded.  
‘’I did.’’  
‘’So, can I ask you something?’’ -JR asked. I looked at him and then down.  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Do you want to be my boyfriend?’’  
I looked up and smiled.  
‘’Yes, I want.’’  
He took my hand in his own, opened his fingers slightly and pushed each of my fingers into the space between his fingers and interlocked.  
I rested my head on JR’s shoulder while we walked. JR swinged our hands back and forth. In this moment to be closed with JR felt like it was the safest place for me right now.  
When we came to my house I pulled my hand away from him. JR placed his palm on my cheek, pulled me closer and gave me a gently kiss on the lips. We stood like that for a while.  
‘’Good night.’’ -I said.  
‘’Good night, sleep well.’’ -JR kissed my cheek. I walked into my house waved to him when I stood in front of the door. When I came into the house and closed the door I took my hand on my heart. It was beating fast, it was such a great feeling. I have never thought love was such a great emotion but in this moment I can just think about it.  
‘’Ren you are back. How was it?’’ -I saw Jeonghan came from the kitchen. I looked up on my twin brother and gave him a smile.  
‘’We are a couple.’’


	5. Chapter 5

Ren’s P.O.V:  
This is the 4th time today I throw up. I have been like this for few days. I don’t feel sick or anything weird.  
I heard someone knock at the door.  
‘’Ren are you okay?’’ -Dino asked.  
‘’I am fine Dino, I promise.’’ -I said from the bathroom.  
‘’Are you sure? You throw up few times yesterday.’’  
I walked out from the bathroom, hugged my youngest best friend.  
‘’I will go and see a doctor but I don’t think it’s a big deal.’’ -I smiled to him. Dino always worry so easily when he think something is wrong. He is very mature for his age. He is few years younger than me.  
‘’Are you sure?’’  
‘’Don’t worry.’’ -I gave a kiss on his cheek.  
Later that day Dino followed me to the doctor. We waited to my turn.  
‘’Choi Ren!’’  
‘’Yes I am here.’’ -I said, we followed the doctor into a room. We sat down on each chair.  
‘’What brings you here?’’ -He asked.  
‘’I have throw up these five days. I do it like five times each day.’’ -I said.  
‘’Do you feel ill or something?’’ -He asked.  
‘’No not at all. I don’t think I am sick, I feel like normal.’’  
We did a few test to solve my problems. He took his hand on my stomach. Dino and I looked at each other with a shock. We have no idea what he is doing.  
‘’Choi Ren, this might sounds wrong to you but do you may do a pregnancy test.’’ -He asked. I burst out of laugh.  
‘’Pregnancy test? Are you crazy, I am a boy I can’t give birth. I hope you are joking.’’ -I wiped a tear from my eyes of too much laugh.  
‘’Mr Choi, I am serious. You have to check.’’ -He gave me a pregnancy test. I looked at Dino who had no idea what to say.  
‘’Where can I find the toilet?’’ -I asked.  
‘’You go out and then you see the toilet in front of you.’’  
‘’Thank you.’’  
Me pregnant? This doctor must be kind of stupid now. How is it even possible that I am pregnant? I am a boy. A boy aren’t made to give birth.  
The doctor had right. When I looked at the pregnancy test it was a plus which means that I am pregnant.  
I came back to the room.  
‘’It’s a plus.’’  
Dino looked shocked, no words came out from his mouth.

Few hours later we walked out from the hospital. I still can’t believe that I actually have a baby in my stomach. I am not sure if I am happy or angry. I just feel nothing in this moment.  
‘’Ren.’’ -Dino said after few minutes of silence.  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Do you actually know who is the other father. I mean you can not just get pregnant without someone…’’ -I looked at Dino who had an awkward expression.  
‘’I went to a nightclub that night and...I…’’ -I realize that I can not tell anything about Jihoon. That night when he raped me. If I tell anyone he will kill me and he will kill everyone that I love. I can’t tell him the truth. Dino is too young to understand these kind of stuff.  
‘’You what?’’ -Dino asked.  
‘’I...I slept with a guy that night. I don’t remember who he was or...how he look. I...I didn’t used condom. I had no idea that I could get pregnant.’’ -I lied.  
‘’Will you tell your parents about it?’’  
‘’I don’t know. I do it as soon as possible.’’ -I said and smiled.  
‘’Ren can I ask you another question?’’  
‘’Go ahead.’’  
‘’Will you...keep it when you give birth to it?’’ -He asked.  
‘’I don’t know yet. If it will be too much I do abortion.’’  
After that Dino didn’t asked me much. We both went home oneself. I opened the door and saw my dad.  
‘’Ren where have you been?’’ -He asked.  
‘’Hospital.’’  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’I will talk with you everyone.’’  
Dad shouted on mum and Jeonghan to come downstairs. We sat down in the living room.  
‘’Ren are you fine? Why have you visit hospital?’’ -Mum asked.  
‘’Mum, dad. This might sounds weird for both of you. I don’t know how this happened but I went to the hospital today and the doctor said…’’ -I gulped. I am sure they will ask me a lot of question and I have to lie in front of them as I did with Dino. I took a deep breathe.  
‘’I’m pregnant.’’ -I said. All three of them wide their eyes.  
‘’Ren that’s impossible you are a guy. You can’t get pregnant, are you joking around?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
‘’I thought it was a joke too but I did a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant. I have no idea how. Mum, dad have you two any idea?’’ -I asked. I saw the fear in their expression, they looked at each other and nodded.  
‘’Ren...you was born as both male and female.’’ -Dad said.  
‘’We decided that we wanted you to be a boy so we could have two sons since Jeonghan was a boy. We should tell you when you was older than you have to be careful to sleep with people and use protection.’’ -Mum said. I was about to explode.  
‘’And when the fuck was as soon as possible. When I am 30??? This is your fault, why did you guys didn’t told me that I was born as both gender!?!?’’ -I hissed.  
‘’Calm down Ren. We are sorry about it.’’  
‘’You guys are sorry about it? I laugh inside, you knew that I could give birth since beginning. I hate both of you!!!’’ -Tears were rolling down from my face, I ran upstairs and closed the door. I laid down on the bed and cried.  
They didn’t wanted me to know about it.  
I heard someone knock at the door.  
‘’Ren it’s me. Can you please open the door?’’ -I heard Jeonghan’s voice. I opened the door.  
‘’What the hell do you want?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Ren listen to me, you will get over it.’’  
‘’How can I get over it when I have to carry a baby in nine months!??’’ -I yelled.  
‘’You can always make abortion.’’ -Jeonghan told. I raised my eyebrows.  
‘’You know that I won’t.’’ -I said.  
‘’Did you sleep with JR that night when you two became a couple?’’ -Jeonghan asked so suddenly.  
‘’What no. Of course not.’’  
‘’But if you loved JR why did you slept with another man?’’  
‘’I…’’ -I was motionless. I can’t tell my own twin brother the truth. I can’t tell him what actually happened.  
‘’I made a mistake. I slept with a guy and I didn’t knew that I could get pregnant. It was few days before.’’  
‘’How are you supposed to tell this to JR?’’  
‘’I don’t know actually. I will tell him later, I promise I will tell him what I did.’’ -I told.  
‘’You better do it very soon or he will find out when your stomach have become bigger.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’I know Jeonghan, please leave me alone now. I am tired.’’ -I said. Jeonghan nodded and closed the door. I could not stop crying. This time was not because of the thing between mum and dad, but I have to lie. I want to tell everyone that I got raped that night but I am too scared. Maybe it’s better to tell this lie than tell the truth. I hate everything. I looked at myself in front of the mirror. I am not sure what to do anymore, I know that I will go with a lump in my stomach rest of my life. That guy whose name is Jihoon have ruined my life. I can’t believe this is actually happened to me. I rubbed my stomach.  
‘’I promise I will give you an amazing life.’’ -I said. I changed my clothes to my pyjamas.

JR’s P.O.V:  
I looked at Ren who was playing with the kids. He is good when it comes to kids. I could not help but smiled when I saw the kids playing with him.  
‘’Ren look at my drawing. I did it by myself.’’ -A child came up to him.  
‘’You are so good to draw Donghyul.’’ -He patted him on his head. Ren walked towards me.  
‘’Why are you just standing there? Come and play with us.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Well okay then.’’ -Ren took my hand. I know that Ren is more comfortable with kids than what I am.

When all the kids had went home both me and Ren stayed a bit longer. We cleaned up toys and other stuff.  
‘’It was fun to see your work. I see you are good with kids.’’  
Ren walked behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.  
‘’Thanks.’’  
I rotated my head so we faced each other. Ren kissed me softly on the lips.  
‘’Are we done here?’’ -I asked.  
‘’I think so.’’  
Ren checked the last time that everything looked fine before we went out from the kindergarten.  
When we walked out from the house Ren took his hand in mine opened his fingers slightly and pushed each of my fingers into the space between his fingers and interlocked.  
‘’I feel hungry. Do you want something to eat?’’ -Ren asked.  
‘’Let’s go and eat hamburger.’’ -I told.  
‘’I am fine with that.’’  
We order each hamburger and soft drinks.  
‘’What are you gonna do this weekend?’’ -Ren asked.  
‘’Nothing special at all. Did you thought about something special?’’ -I asked.  
‘’Do you wanna go on cinema on saturday?’’  
‘’I have to check with my work and stuff because I don’t know if I work this weekend.’’ -I told.  
‘’I understand. I am happy that I have saturday and sunday free.’’  
I placed my hand over Ren’s and we looked at each other.  
‘’I really want to go on cinema with you.’’


	6. Chapter 6

Hoshi walked with a bowl of candy, Dino walked into the living room with the soda and Vernon walked with the potato chips. Finally they found a time to watch movies together and this day they should have a sleep over at Joshua. The good thing is that Joshua live in his own apartment to they don’t need any parents. Aron and Seungcheol sat down on the mattress.  
‘’I think it was the last thing we bought. Let’s see...candy, potato chips, soda, popcorn...I guess it was everything.’’ -Dino said.  
Joshua sat down next to Aron and Dino sat down between Aron and Seungcheol.  
‘’Where do I click? It’s your TV.’’ -JR looked at Hoshi.  
Hoshi took away the box from JR’s hand and clicked on a button. JR sat down on the couch next to Ren. He wrapped his arm around his waist. Ren rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. JR talked with Hoshi a little. Aron and Dino looked at Dino’s phone and laughed at memes that they saw on tumblr.  
‘’Hey stop looking at the phone you two, the movie is actually going to start now.’’ -Seungcheol said.  
‘’Okay then.’’ -Dino said.  
Jeonghan sat next to his boyfriend, laid his hand on Seungcheol’s. They smiled at each other and the older boy stroke the younger boy’s arm with his hand.  
‘’You are closed to the potato chips, can you give me some?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Sure...S.Coups…’’ -Jeonghan giggled.  
From beginning it was Jeonghan who was the first one who called Seungcheol S.Coups. When he went out from the school he had the highest grade in his class. Coups means big success so Jeonghan started to call him S.Coups. But he often use his real name.  
‘’You really like to use that name, don’t you?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’Of course I do. Jeonghan took the bowl with potato chips and gave it to his boyfriend.  
‘’Thank you.” -Seungcheol said and took some potato chips.  
Dino sat down between Aron’s legs and leaned his back on Aron’s chest. Aron wrapped his arms around the youngest boy’s waist and rested his chin on Dino’s shoulder.  
Hoshi sat and ate candy.  
“Guys, should we drink something, maybe take a beer. Of course we won’t give to the underage.”  
“Drink water Hoshi, not alcohol.” -Joshua said.  
“Stop saying like that.” -Hoshi muttered.  
“No, water is important, it’s holy.” -Joshua said.  
“Joshua is right. Alcohol is not good for your health. You can die if you drink too much or you can get obsessed.” -Dino said.  
“Schh, I want to hear what they say in the movie.’’ -JR said.  
Ren felt how JR laid his hand on his stomach. He jumped up a little. He remember that he is pregnant and haven’t told JR about it. How is he supposed to explain this to him. He have to lie to his boyfriend about it. JR kept his hand on his stomach it gave Ren anxiety. Jeonghan looked up to his twin brother and saw the expression he had and then JR’s hand on his stomach.  
‘’I need to go to the restroom.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Do we need to pause the movie?’’ -Hoshi asked.  
‘’Uhm, no. You guys can keep continue to watch it.’’  
‘’Oh okay…’’  
Ren walked fast away from everyone else. He can’t tell anyone about the truth. He have to tell them that he is pregnant.  
‘’Ren.’’ -He heard Jeonghan’s voice. Ren had his back and hands on the wall.  
‘’Ren are you okay?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
‘’I can’t tell anyone that I am pregnant. If JR find out about it he will hate me forever.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’He will find out sooner or later that you are with a child. You can’t keep it as a secret forever. Tell him that you accidently had sex with someone one night and you didn’t knew that you could get pregnant. I mean that’s what happened, it’s not like something else happened. You tell him the truth.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Well yeah...I…’’  
‘’Pregnant what pregnant. Is someone pregnant?’’ -They had panic when they heard someone else voice.  
‘’Dino, well…’’ -Jeonghan shuttered.  
‘’What do you mean that you had sex with someone?’’ -Dino asked.  
‘’Schh…’’  
Dino covered his mouth.  
‘’Please don’t tell this to anyone. Can you keep this as a secret?’’ -Jeonghan asked. Dino nodded with his head.  
‘’Tell him about it.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Well I...I...I had sex with someone by accident one night and-...few weeks ago I found out that I was p-p-pr-pregnant. You might wonder why. I found out by my parents that I was born as both genders but they never told me that I could get pregnant...t-t-they knew it because they wanted grandchildren.’’  
‘’Wait, let me guess. You slept with someone and now you are pregnant by accident. Your parents never told you that you was born as both gender.’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’But should it not be the girl who got pregnant?’’ -Dino asked.  
‘’I had sex with a guy.’’  
‘’Since when were you attracted by boys?’’  
‘’I am pansexual.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Well okay.’’ -Dino said.  
‘’But please don’t tell anyone about this.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’I won’t.’’ -Dino hugged Ren.  
Both Jeonghan and Dino went back to the living room while Ren went to the restroom.  
‘’What did you guys talked about?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Oh nothing special. Nothing at all.’’ -Dino said.  
Few minutes later Ren came back to the living room and sat down next to JR.  
They watched the whole movie. Hoshi turned off the TV.  
‘’So what are we going to do now?’’ -Hoshi asked.  
‘’Guys there is something I want to tell you.’’ -JR said.  
Everyone’s eyes went to JR. Everyone wondered what he wanted to tell them. Someone asked if he should travel somewhere, someone asked if it was bad news and another one asked if he will move from Seoul.  
‘’It’s not bad news and I won’t travel or move away.’’ -JR said.  
‘’So what do you have on your heart?’’ -Joshua asked.  
JR and Ren looked at each other. The other looked confused.  
‘’Please tell us!!!’’ -Aron begged.  
‘’Me and Ren are a couple.’’ -JR said and smiled.  
Everyone’s eyes got wider. Everyone was quiet, they just looked at them with a shock. It made JR a little nervous, was it the right moment to tell everyone? Maybe they should not have told the secret.  
‘’You are guilty me 645 KRW.’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’Godammit!’’ -Hoshi said.  
‘’They bet for 645 KRW if you two were a couple or not.’’ -Dino said.  
‘’Wait what!?’’ -Ren and JR shouted at the same time.  
‘’Come on guys, we are not even shocked about it. We all knew there was something between you two.’’ -Dino told.  
‘’Oh.’’ -It was the only thing JR let out from his mouth.  
‘’Both of you are gay?’’ -Vernon asked.  
‘’No, I am pansexual.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’I am bi-sexual.’’ -JR told.  
‘’It’s not like it matter anyway. We accept that you two are a couple. Actually you two are cute together.’’ -Aron said.  
Ren felt his face burned.  
‘’They are not the only couple here.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Uhh…’’ -Dino looked at Jeonghan.  
‘’Do you guys accept me and Seungcheol as couple too?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
The other guys clapped and cheered. Ren kissed JR on the lips.  
‘’Darn it, now I gonna feel lonely when I am around these couples.’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’Come on you will find someone too one day. You are still young.’’ -Seungcheol told.  
‘’Aishhh.’’

 

Seungcheol’s P.O.V  
Jeonghan was laying next to me in the bed. We got one of the guest room. Jeonghan stroke my hair which made me comfortable and calm.  
‘’The other seems to be happy for us.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Yeah.’’  
Jeonghan leaned closer to me and crashed our lips together. It was cute in the beginning until I felt Jeonghan’s tongue on my lips. I opened my lips and his tongue were sliding into my mouth and it massaged it with his.  
I could feel that I got hard.  
‘’Jeonghan…’’ -I moaned between his lips. He pulled away and laid down on top of me. I could feel Jeonghan’s hand sliding inside of my boxes since I am only have boxes on. I sat up on the bed while Jeonghan laid down between my legs and pulled down my boxes.  
‘’Looks like someone is hard.’’ -Jeonghan said and stroke my dick. My moans got louder. Soon I felt Jeonghan’s tongue circled around the tip and he pulled my dick in his mouth.  
‘’Ahh, Jeonghan…’’  
He bobbed his head up and down. I could not take it anymore. It was so much pleasure at this moment. The cum floated in Jeonghan’s mouth. He shallowed everything.  
‘’Just enjoy it right now Seungcheol.’’ -Jeonghan pushed me in the bed so I was laying down.  
Jeonghan took off his boxes and t-shirt. He straddle me. Jeonghan pulled down his butt, my dick went inside of Jeonghan’s hole. He moved up and down with his hips. Jeonghan panted and tried to find a good rhythm.  
‘’Oh fuck.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Does it hurts?’’ -I asked.  
‘’No no, it feels good.’’  
I reached my climax, I felt the warm cum floated inside of Jeonghan. I took my boyfriend’s member and started to stroke it.  
‘’Ahh…’’  
Jeonghan reached his climax and landed on my chest. He panted and breathed fast.  
‘’That was amazing Jeonghan.’’ -I told.  
In that moment we heard someone opened the door.  
‘’Hi I just wanted to know if-....oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!!’’  
Dino covered his eyes. Worst moment to walk in here. I blushed.  
‘’It was nothing we can take it tomorrow!!!’’ -Dino ran out from the room.  
This is so embarrassing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Woah your hands are warm.” -JR said while he took Ren’s hand in his.  
“Maybe because they are under the blanket.’’  
The older boy caress his fingers in Ren’s black long hair which made Ren comfortable and calm. Ren yawned and pulled closer to his boyfriend. JR wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist. The younger boy rested his head on the older boy’s chest.  
“Are you tired?” -JR asked.  
“Kind of.” -Ren told. He closed his eyes. JR kissed Ren on his cheek. 

Jeonghan walked into the kitchen and waved to everyone who was up. Dino looked awkward on him. He was still appalled by what he saw last night. Hoshi took up the toaster and the orange juice from the fridge.  
‘’Take what you guys want.’’ -Hoshi said.  
Vernon walked up to the youngest boy.  
‘’Hey what’s wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost.’’  
Dino leaned closer to Vernon’s ear.  
‘’I saw...J-Jeonghan and Seungcheol...you know...that…’’  
‘’Had sex!?!?’’ -Vernon shouted. Dino panicked covered his mouth. The other was looking at them with a shocking expression.  
‘’Not so loud!’’  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other and blushed. They knew what they were talking about.  
‘’Yes I saw them...having sex...I am still in shock after that.’’ -Dino whispered.  
‘’Woah dude, was it hot, is it your first time looking at two boys having sex? Was it better than porn?’’ -Vernon asked.  
‘’What the...stop joking around.’’  
‘’Fine.’’  
‘’Dino you two are too young to talk about adult stuff.’’ -Aron said.  
‘’What? I am 17 years old.’’ -Dino said.  
‘’Still too young.’’ Dino walked to the kitchen to take some orange juice.  
Ren felt his phone call. He walked away and took up his phone.  
‘’Hello.’’  
‘’Hi it’s Fu Long Fei, you wanted to visit hospital tomorrow.’’  
‘’Yes that’s right. This might sounds weird but I’m pregnant.’’  
‘’Nah it’s not weird at all. However, can you come at 2 PM?’’ -Fu Long Fei asked.  
‘’Of course.’’  
‘’Great Ren we see ya tomorrow.’’  
‘’Bye.’’  
Ren turned around and saw Vernon, Aron and Joshua stood behind him.  
‘’What do you mean that you are pregnant?’’ -Joshua asked.  
‘’Snap, you really heard about this?’’ -Ren was shocked. He didn’t expected them to stand there.  
‘’Who is...you know...who.’’ -Vernon asked.  
‘’You can’t ask that kind of question.’’ -Joshua said.  
‘’Is JR father?’’ -Aron asked.  
I shook my head.  
‘’I drank too much one night and you know...slept with a random guy.’’  
‘’Have you told JR about this? Does he know that you are pregnant?’’ -Joshua asked.  
‘’Not yet, I promise, I will tell him soon.’’  
‘’You have to, he will see your belly.’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’I know, I will tell him as soon as possible.’’ -Ren looked away from his friends. How should he tell it to JR?  
Ren walked back to the kitchen. JR wrapped his arm around Ren’s waist.  
‘’Who called you?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’It was…it was just mum. She wanted to know everything was fine.’’ -He lied.  
‘’Everything is fine with you when I am here.’’ -JR kissed Ren on the lips.  
‘’Get a room you two!!!’’ -Aron yelled. ‘’If you two want to touch each other’s lips do it somewhere else but not in front of us!!!’’  
‘’Someone seems to be jealous huh?’’ -JR teased.  
‘’What the hell JR, how am I jealous!?!?’’  
“I don’t know, you don’t have any girlfriend or boyfriend right now.” -JR giggled. Aron rolled his eyes. He have no idea what to say to his friend right now. He walked to the kitchen to take some orange juice.  
“Here is a sandwich someone who wants it?” -Hoshi asked.  
“I want!” -Dino said.  
“Do you want cheese, tomato or something on your sandwich?” -Hoshi asked.  
“I wants tomatoes.”  
Ren had no idea why he just lied to JR about who was calling him. He could not let it out. He don’t want to worry the older boy.  
‘’I need to go to the toilet.’’ -JR said.  
Dino went closer to everyone.  
‘’Guys, it’s JR’s birthday soon. We should do a surprise birthday for him.’’ -Dino told.  
‘’Sounds like an awesome idea. We make a cake and a lot of balloons.’’ -Aron said. The other nodded.  
JR went out from the toilet and was a bit surprised when everyone went silent. They didn’t wanted to ruin the surprise idea.  
‘’Woah, what are you guys talking about?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Oh...we...we talked about…’’  
‘’We talked about how handsome you are.’’ -Ren giggled. Everyone else looked disgusted about laughed after that.  
‘’Silly boy.’’ -JR kissed Ren on the lips.  
‘’Guys I need to go, I will go and eat lunch with my mother today.’’ -Seungcheol told.  
Everyone hugged Seungcheol and Jeonghan kissed his boyfriend before he waved to everyone when he walked out from the house.

 

Two weeks later:  
Joshua: Okay guys, it’s just one week left until JR’s birthday and it would be great if we could surprise him.  
Hoshi: Ayyye, why do you write it here, won’t JR see what we talk about? D:  
Joshua: No this is another group chat, I added everyone here except JR :)  
Dino: Sounds like an awesome idea then we can try to make things up together.  
Aron: Ayoo what’s up! ;)  
Joshua: Hi Aron :D We talked few weeks ago to make a surprise party for JR since his birthday is coming soon.  
Aron: Yeah right. I remember that!  
Ren: We need to buy a cake :D  
Seungcheol: And snacks, don’t forgot snacks!  
Jeonghan: What about candy?  
Vernon: Yes! We can buy a cake, candys and snacks. Then what about drinks?  
Jeonghan: We can buy alcohol :D  
Dino: But I can’t drink alcohol :(  
Jeonghan: Well since you are small we will buy soft drinks too.  
Dino: Nice!  
Jeonghan: Let’s see Dino can’t drink alcohol, Joshua you don’t drink it either and Ren you are pregnant so you can’t drink it.  
Seungcheol: Ren pregnant??? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Jeonghan: What’s so funny? I am not joking, he is pregnant :/  
Seungcheol: Wait what!? o.O  
Joshua: Are you kidding???  
Hoshi: Pregnant???  
Seungcheol: Who is dad???  
Ren: Jeonghan!!! :( :( :(  
Jeonghan: Wait you guys didn’t know??? :O  
Ren: Guys keep calm...yes it might come out as weird but I am pregnant. It’s hard to explain but I’m not joking.  
Joshua: Did you and JR had...you know?  
Vernon: Fucked each other :P  
Joshua: …  
Ren: JR is not the father to this child. I was drunk a night and I had you know...sex with a guy and accidently got pregnant :(  
Joshua: wtf Ren! Have you told JR about it?  
Ren: No but I promise I will tell him today, okay D:  
Vernon: Guys should not we talk about the party???  
Joshua: Right xD  
They decided to be at Ren’s house and buy a lot of things to the party. They all thought they made a great decision. Ren walked down to the kitchen to make some food. His dad stood in the kitchen.  
‘’Dad I have to tell you and mum something.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Is there anything about the pregnancy?’’ -He asked.  
‘’No and I have decided to keep the child.’’  
‘’I am sorry that me and mum didn’t told you earlier about it. We are so sorry about it.’’  
‘’It’s fine, I am not mad at you guys anymore. I can forgive you.’’ -Ren hugged his dad. His dad took his hand on his son’s stomach.  
‘’It’s awesome that I am going to be grandfather.’’  
Ren’s dad walked down to the kitchen.  
‘’You wanted to tell both of us something.’’ -Mr. Choi told.  
‘’Well I want you guys to know that me and JR are a couple now.’’ -Ren smiled to both of them.  
‘’Are you gay?’’ -Mrs. Choi asked.  
‘’No.’’ -Ren giggled. ‘’I’m pansexual.’’  
‘’Pansexual, what is that?’’ -Mr. Choi asked.  
‘’Pansexual is when you don’t care about the gender of the person.’’  
‘’Are you sure you are not bi-sexual?’’  
Ren shook his head.  
‘’I’m so happy for you. Have you told JR that you are pregnant?’’ -She asked.  
‘’I will do it today, I promise.’’  
Both of them hugged Ren. They were happy for their son that he was lucky.

1 week later:  
‘’Happy birthday.’’ -Ren gave a present to JR, they sat on the balcony. Ren and JR had decided to meet at JR.  
‘’Woah, to me?’’  
‘’Of course, who else should it be?’’  
They both laughed. Ren leaned down his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder while he opened his present.  
‘’I like it.’’ -JR said and kissed Ren on the lips. It was a small bowl and three glass. They were white with blue flowers on. He took his present inside of his house and walked back to Ren, wrapped his arm around the younger’s boy shoulder. Ren took his hand on JR’s cheek and pulled him closer to himself. He crashed their lips together gentle. JR slid his tongue into Ren’s mouth and shoved his tongue down Ren’s throat. He pulled his arms around the younger boy’s waist, Ren placed his legs over JR’s without pulling away the kiss. They were fighting for dominance which Ren won.  
‘’Thanks Ren, I love you.’’ -JR said and stroke Ren’s cheek with his hand.  
‘’I told my parents that we are a couple right now.’’  
‘’What did they say?’’  
‘’They was happy for both of us.’’ -Ren smiled.  
‘’Same with my dad, he was very happy for me.’’  
We heard the door open from the inside of the house. We walked up and saw JR’s dad with a store bag.  
‘’Hi dad.’’ -JR said.  
‘’I have bought a cake so we can celebrate you. Hi Ren, nice to have you here.’’ -JR’s dad hugged me. ‘’Jonghyun told that you are in a relationship.’’  
‘’Yes we are, few weeks ago.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Do you guys want to have cake?’’ -He asked. Both JR and Ren nodded.  
They all sat in front of the table, eat the cake that had cream, chocolate and fruits on.  
‘’This taste so good, thanks dad.’’ -JR said.  
‘’Today is your birthday, of course I want to celebrate with a cake, my son.’’ -Mr.Kim said and smiled.  
Ren looked at the phone and saw a message from Jeonghan. He wrote back to him.  
‘’JR after this should we go home to me?’’ -Ren asked.  
‘’Sure.’’  
Ren gave a smile to him. When they were done they walked to take their shoes on.  
‘’Jonghyun I won’t be at home tonight since I have to go and work.’’  
‘’It’s fine dad.’’ -JR said.  
They walked out in the fresh air. It was warm outside. Ren liked it. It didn’t took them long until they came to the house.  
‘’You can go in first.’’ -Ren said.  
JR nodded. They walked into the house.  
‘’Happy birthday JR!!!’’


	8. Chapter 8

When JR walked into the house and into the living room he got shocked when he saw the other stood there with balloons, snacks, drinks. He wasn’t prepared for that.  
‘’Happy birthday JR!!!’’ -Everyone shouted.  
“Is this...really?...You guys did this for me?” -JR was surprised when he saw his best friends standing there. JR hugged his friends.  
‘’We did this for you bro, I hope you are happy.’’ -Seungcheol told.  
‘’I am happy that you are surprised.’’ -Dino said and lucky jumped around in the house. JR wiped a tear from his eye. He knew he could not have better friends than these people who he met few years ago.  
This school that they went were a school with different ages. Not people with the same age.  
Aron were new in the country, he lived in LA but moved to Korea with his family. He became friends with them even if he didn’t understand much Korean.  
Everything started when Dino, S.Coups, Hoshi and Aron was best friends. They was in the same class in school. One day Ren were new in the class, Jeonghan were in another class that time.  
Ren became friends with the guys who was in the same class as him and Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan became friends with some other guy’s in his class. He sat with JR, Joshua and Vernon. One day when Ren and Jeonghan talked with each other JR came up to talk with Jeonghan he saw Jeonghan’s twin brother and found the blonde shoulder haired boy were. JR decided to take his step to talk with Ren and after that the rest of the two groups found each other and they became from two gangs to one group of nine boys.  
Years after years they became closer to each other.  
‘’Here is your present that is from all of us.’’ -Jeonghan said and gave a present to him.  
‘’You guys didn’t had to.’’  
‘’Of course we had to, it’s your birthday today.’’   
“I am just so surprised that guys did this for me. This is why I love you guys so much. No matter how closed I am to other people. You will always be my number one. I mean that. You guys are the best.” -JR told and wiped a tear.  
“Don’t cry sweetie. We don’t want you to cry on your birthday.” -Ren said and hugged his boyfriend.  
“I am sorry guys I promise, I won’t cry.” -JR laughed.  
“So are we going to eat the cake or not?” -Aron asked and licked his lips. They all sat down to take a piece of the cake.  
‘’By the way guys I have something to tell.’’ -Dino said and smiled to everyone.  
‘’What is it?’’ -The other looked at each other and everyone was talking at the same time.  
‘’I date a girl right now.’’ -Dino said. Everyone looked at Dino with big eyes and then they shouted congratulation and stuff.  
‘’I think I am in love with her and I think she is interested in me too.’’ -Dino told and gave a smile.  
‘’Why didn’t you told us?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Since I wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you all and since we are all together right now.’’  
‘’Another guy in our group that might be in a relationship soon.’’ -JR said.  
‘’Come on JR don’t get too excited about it.’’ -Dino blushed.  
‘’Why not...we are...very excited about it.’’ -Aron said with cake in his mouth.  
‘’Aron don’t eat with open mouth.’’ -Dino laughed. Aron rolled his eyes.  
They talked and laughed about different jokes and moments that they had together.   
‘’Guys let’s take a photo of all of us.’’ -Jeonghan shouted and took up his camera. He stood up and tried to give the right angle for the camera so everyone observed.  
‘’Take your pose now.’’ -Jeonghan said. Everyone did a pose and then he clicked.  
Jeonghan decided to upload it on his facebook. He decided hashtag those people who has facebook and wrote Happy birthday to our cool and awesome friend JR ❤︎❤︎❤︎.  
‘’Happy birthday to our best JR.’’ -Jeonghan hugged JR tightly.  
‘’You’re killing me!’’ -JR said and almost could not breath because of Jeonghan’s hug. The other laughed.  
‘’Jeonghan is even worse with me.’’ -Seungcheol laughed which made Jeonghan gave a death glance to him which made his boyfriend gulp.  
‘’I mean...you hug me more than that...please don’t kill me!’’ -Seungcheol said with a nervous voice.  
‘’Even worse huh?’’  
‘’Guys I just need to go to the toilet.’’ -Ren said and went to the toilet and felt that he had to vomit. To being pregnant is not easy for him. He brushed his teeth to get away with the taste of it. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it. Ren smiled to himself.  
That night when Jihoon raped him, he won’t forget it. He will never forget that horrible memory. At the same time he know that he won’t meet him again. But he don’t want to risk his or other people’s life if he tell everyone the truth. He know that he have lied to his friends and family about it. He say that he is fine, he acts like if everything is fine but the real is that he is broken after what actually happened.  
‘’Why are you crying so much? You are such a beautiful boy, you should be happy that someone rape you.’’  
That thing still haunt his head. He wasn’t even happy about it. Jihoon forced him to sex which Ren never wanted.  
Sometimes he wish he never had went to that night club. If he didn’t had went nothing of this would happened. Now everything is just fucked up.  
Ren walked out from the restroom and saw JR leaned against the wall.  
‘’Why did it took time?’’ -He asked.  
‘’It did?’’  
‘’Yeah. Come here.’’ -JR pulled Ren into a hug and kissed the younger’s boy head.  
‘’Thanks that you guys surprised me.’’ -JR told.  
‘’You’re welcome.’’  
JR gently brushed his fingers in Ren’s black long hair and stroke it. Ren rested his head on JR’s shoulder.  
‘’I need to tell you something.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’What is it?’’ -JR asked. Ren smiled for himself.  
‘’I love you. I am happy that you are my boyfriend.’’  
‘’I love you too. I fell in love with you and I am happy about it. I have never felt this much for someone before.’’  
‘’Me neither. It’s a honor to have you in my life. When I am with you I feel warm inside.’’  
JR stroke his hand on Ren’s cheek and then gently kissed on the lips.  
‘’Did you waited to go to the restroom?’’ -Ren asked and looked around confused.  
‘’Nah I just waited for you.’’ -He smiled, wrapped his arm around Ren’s shoulder. They walked into the living room there few of the other’s were.  
“There you two are.” -Joshua said.  
“Here we are.” -JR told and sat down on the floor. Ren sat down between JR’s legs, leaned his back on his boyfriend’s chest.  
“We are done in the kitchen.” -Vernon said. He and Jeonghan walked into the living room and joined the other.  
“Ren I have a question.” -Dino asked.  
“Of course.”  
“You went to the doctor to see your pregnancy few weeks ago right. How did it go?”  
Ren freeze. He could barely move anything from his body. He could not say anything. The time stopped.  
“Pregnancy?” -JR asked.  
“What do you...wait, Ren never told you?” -Jeonghan asked.  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
“Ren, you never told him!?” -Jeonghan asked with a shock.  
“Ren is pregnant and I thought you knew it since we all know about it.” -Dino told.  
“I...I…” -Ren could not find any words for it.  
“I have never slept with you Ren...who...who is the father?” -JR asked.  
“JR I…”   
JR slammed the table with his fist which made everyone jump. “Who the hell is the father???” -JR yelled.  
“I slept with a guy at a nightclub. I...I was drunk. I didn’t knew that I could get pre-.”  
“I don’t give a fuck about that you didn’t knew!!! How could you???”  
“Please let me explain.”  
“Fuck it!!!” -JR stood up and walked out from the house. Ren stood up and ran away after him.  
“JR please let me explain.”  
“Explain that you were cheating on me!!!”  
“This was one...day before you confessed me.”  
“If you really loved me you should have never fucked him!!! Do you know what??? It’s over between us. Never ever fucking talk to me again!!!” -JR walked fast away from Ren who was covered his hands. The tears were rolling from his eyes. He hated himself so much now. He wish he could tell him the truth to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Choi came into the room and saw his own son crying. She walked to his son and stroke his long black hair.  
‘’Ren, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?’’ -She asked.  
‘’H...h...he broke up with me. He hates me.’’ -Ren covered his face with the pillow.  
‘’Why? I thought he loved you.’’  
‘’He don’t. He think I have been cheating on him. He found out that I am pregnant and now he never want to talk with me.’’ -Ren was crying out loud. He felt horrible and that he was the worst person on earth.  
Ren could not stop thinking about that night. It’s like a loop in his mind. He have tried to repress about what happened but right now he can’t. He can’t even tell anyone. That guy who raped him is a monster. Ren took up his phone and tried to send another text to JR.

I am sorry JR! Please forgive me!!! :’(

JR looked at the text Ren just sent. He looked at the other text he sent.

Sent 7:18 AM  
I promise I never cheated on you :’( :’( :’(

Sent 8:09 AM  
I don’t know how to make you feel better but please don’t broke up with me. I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!

Sent 10:01 AM  
I am sorry JR! Please forgive me!!! :’(  
JR just looked at it and then turned off his phone and laid down on the couch.  
‘’Hey Jonghyun, how did it go last night? Was it fun?’’ -His dad came to the living room with a happy face.  
‘’It was shit.’’  
‘’How? Tell me what happened?’’  
‘’It’s over. Ren and I broke up with each other.’’ -JR said.  
‘’But you two seemed to love each other a lot. What was the reason?’’  
‘’The reason why I broke up with him is that he is fucking pregnant. He slept with a stranger. He told me it happened one day before we became a fucking couple. I thought he loved me!!!’’ -JR yelled.  
‘’How is he supposed to get pregnant if he is a boy? However Jonghyun, I am sure there is a reason behind it. Why don’t you let him explain-...’’  
‘’I don’t care how and he have told me enough. I will never forgive him. I will never talk with him again and I am sure he will realize that soon for what he have done!!!’’ -JR stood up and took on his shoes.  
‘’Where are you going Jonghyun?’’  
‘’I work today so I have to go.’’ -He rolled his eyes.  
Mr. Kim looked away and asked. ‘’Are you sure you should not stay at home today?’’  
‘’Dad, I am not sick and I am fine!’’ -JR closed the door after him.

‘’Didn’t you catch him?’’ -Vernon asked.  
‘’He hate me, he hate me so much. Why didn’t I told him for the beginning that I was pregnant? Of course I didn’t. I was afraid to tell him. Now he broke up with me because of this. I hate myself so much, I hate myself. I have ruined our relationship. I can’t believe this is happening. We both was so happy together and now this happened. This is my fault.’’ -Ren cried out loud. He covered his face, he collapsed on the floor. Sitting on his knees crying.  
Jeonghan sat down on his knees and hugged his twin brother. He turned his head and looked at the other.  
‘’I think it’s better that you guys go. This is the worst moment to be here.’’ -Jeonghan said. Everyone nodded, took on their shoes and waved to them.  
No one of them said anything to each other. Ren wrapped wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, rested his head on his brother’s shoulder.  
‘’I am sorry Ren. I can understand that he got mad at you since you never told him from beginning and he was the last one who find out about this.’’  
‘’Are you mad at me?’’  
‘’Not really.’’  
Ren stood up from the ground and was about to walk upstairs.  
‘’Where are you going?’’  
‘’Sleep. I am not in mood to be awake anymore.’’  
That night Ren was having a hard time to sleep. He could not stop thinking. It ended that he cried himself to sleep.

‘’Here, I made hot chocolate for you. I hope at least you will get better.’’ -Mrs. Choi said.  
‘’Mum I won’t get better.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’Ren honey, will you go to the work tomorrow?’’ -She asked.  
‘’Yes I will since it might myself feel better.’’ -His mother kissed the top of his head.  
‘’You are a strong guy Ren. You really are.’’ -She smiled and walked out from the room. Ren stroked his hand on his stomach. He knew there will be a beautiful baby in this world soon. He just have no idea how he will tell his baby when it gets older about who is the second dad.

‘’Hey JR, what’s up?’’ -He turned around and saw his friend Seokmin. He gave a ‘smile’ to him.  
‘’It was your birthday yesterday. I just want to say happy birthday in arrears.’’  
‘’Thanks.’’  
‘’Since I could not meet you yesterday I bought a present to you and I give it to you today.’’ -Seokim said and smiled.  
‘’Wow thanks.’’ -JR opened it, he saw a long sleeve sweater that was blue and it was knitted.  
‘’I hope you like it.’’  
‘’I do.’’  
‘’So are we going to continue with our work?’’ -He asked with a smile.  
‘’Well of course. That is why we are here right?’’  
‘’Anyway JR, I was wondering if you want to go and eat pizza with me tonight. I mean you can say no if you want. You might be busy today.’’  
‘’Of course not, I would love to eat pizza with you.’’ -JR said.  
‘’Really? -Seokmin looked at him with a shock. JR wanted to forgot everything about Ren right now. He was still angry but Seokmin could at least make him happy.   
Inside of him his heart was broken in so many parts. After he knew the truth about what Ren had done he felt anger. He knew that he never had slept with Ren but when the truth came out and he told he had by ‘accident’ slept with another guy everything went blank in his head. He didn’t wanted to know how since it’s impossible for a boy to get pregnant. He don’t want to know and he don’t care about it. So many things was happening right now. He probably will lose Ren as his best friend too. It hurts so much.  
‘’Hi.’’ -JR said to a man who walked into the café.  
‘’Hello, I want to have a sandwich and a coffee please.’’ -The man told and gave JR a smile.  
‘’Is there anything else?’’  
‘’No it’s fine like this.’’  
At least his work made him happy. It’s nice to talk with new people and meet people with a smile on their face.  
Another person went into the café and it was Aron who went in.  
‘’Hi Aron.’’  
‘’Hi.’’  
‘’So what’s up?’’  
‘’Not much. I wanted to meet my best friend to see if he is fine.’’  
‘’I am fine I promise.’’ -JR told.

Vernon walked around in the house. He had no idea why he even came at the party, he is not the person who dance and drink alcohol. This was too weird for him. He looked around and saw people jumped and danced to the music and few other was very drunk. If his parents even knew what he was doing right now.  
‘’That’s it.’’ -Vernon thought and stood up from the chair. He had enough with this party. This was nothing for him. He just wanted to go home, play games at the computer or maybe just sit at home and watch a movie while eating snacks.  
He felt he bumped into someone.  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ -He said and looked at the person who he bumped into. His hair was dyed blonde, he had round cheeks and he gave a cute smile. He stared at that guy. This guy was good looking, Vernon felt confused but this guy was too much for him.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ -He asked.  
‘’Yes...I…’’  
‘’My name is Boo Seungkwan anyway.’’ -He said and smiled.  
‘’Vernon.’’  
Why does Seungkwan sounds like it’s the most beautiful name ever?  
‘’I was supposed to go home.’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’Really? I was about to go too. This is not really my thing. I don’t drink alcohol and stuff.’’ -Seungkwan told.  
‘’Really?’’  
‘’Let’s go out together.’’  
‘’Okay.’’ -Vernon said. Soon they took on their shoes and walked out from the house. It was a beautiful summer day. Vernon could not stop looking at Seungkwan. He was the most beautiful man he have ever seen. He don’t know how this suddenly happened.  
‘’Hey can I ask you something? Maybe this will sounds weird.’’ -Seungkwan said.  
‘’It’s okay you can just ask me anything.’’  
‘’Can I get your phone number? You seems to be a nice guy.’’  
‘’Sure.’’  
They gave each other’s phone number. Of course Vernon would like to have it so he can meet this good looking guy. Vernon looked at Seungkwan and realized that he was staring at him.  
‘’You have dirt on your face.’’ -Seungkwan said. He took his thumb on Vernon’s cheek. Vernon felt like he was blushing. He took his hand and rested on Seungkwan’s hand that was still resting on his cheek.  
Both of them looked into each other’s eyes and without doubt their lips crashed. Both of them pulled their hands down and wrapped their arms around each other. Vernon’s heart was beating so fast. It felt like this was love in the first sight.  
Seungkwan opened Vernon’s lips with his tongue and careful sliding it into his mouth. Their tongues was twirling around and was battling for dominance.  
Vernon took his hand back of Seungkwan’s head to pull him closer to himself.  
This night was the best night for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Last night Vernon found a very good-looking guy and they kissed each other. He could not be more happy right now. They went to a hotel to stay that night.   
They didn’t had sex or anything. Everything they wanted was to kiss, touch and cuddle each other. That was the only thing they wanted.  
Vernon looked at the guy who was sleeping on his arm.   
Seungkwan pulled closer to Vernon, he pulled his arms around Vernon’s waist and laid down his head on his chest. It felt so good to have this guy around him.  
‘’I’m so tired.’’ -Seungkwan told and yawned. Vernon just smiled and kissed his head. Seungkwan blushed.  
‘’Do you want to stay like this a bit longer?’’ -Vernon asked.  
‘’Hug me tighter.’’  
Vernon did as Seungkwan told him. Vernon was so happy right now even if they just met yesterday night.   
He don’t want to have big hopes that they will be in relationship. Vernon leaned towards to the table there his phone was laying and got shocked how many missed call he had from his mother and many angry texts.  
‘’Oh shit, oh fuck, my mum will kill me!!!’’ -Vernon shouted.  
‘’What? You never called her?’’  
‘’No I forgot. Oh fuck.’’  
Vernon clicked to the contacts to call his mother.  
‘’Vernon, where are you??? I have called you so many times yesterday and you never answered. Where are you???’’  
‘’Sorry mum, I was sleeping at a friend.’’  
‘’You must call me so I know where you are. What if something happened to you? When are you coming home???’’  
‘’I don’t know but I will come home today.’’  
‘’Okay, thank god.’’  
Vernon clicked end calls and turned to Seungkwan.  
‘’You speak English?’’ -He asked.  
‘’Yes, I’m half Korean. My dad is Korean and my mother is American.’’ -Vernon smiled to Seungkwan.  
Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Vernon’s shoulder and pulled him down in the bed for a long kiss. It was heaven.  
‘’Do you think we will talk with each other more? I mean so it’s not the first and last time we meet each other. I would like to meet you more than this.’’ -Vernon said. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around Vernon’s waist and he could feel he grabbed his butt with his hand which made him startled.  
‘’Of course.’’ -Seungkwan crashed their lips once again and opened Vernon’s mouth with his tongue and next second his tongue was sliding into his mouth and they was fighting for dominance with their tongues. No one had any idea if they was in a relationship or not. It’s hard to tell.

Jeonghan’s P.O.V  
‘’Psst Jeonghan.’’ -I turned around and looked at Seungcheol who sat behind me.  
‘’What’s wrong? I try to study English here.’’ -I whispered to him.  
Both me and Seungcheol went to an university to study English since we both was one of the best in our class. It’s interesting with the English language. I really want to move to America or another English speaking country to become fluent in a second language.  
‘’I think I’m horny.’’  
‘’Wait five more minutes okay.’’  
After the class, I knew Seungcheol could not take it anymore. He took his hand in mine and ran with me to the restroom. He locked the door.  
‘’Don’t you think we should go home to any of us and do it?’’ -I asked.  
‘’No I really can’t wait. Please enter me.’’ -Seungcheol moaned.  
Without doubt I unzipped my pants and pulled my pants a bit.   
I sat down on the toilet chair and then pulled down my boxes a bit down on the front. Seungcheol sat down on all four in front of me and took my dick in his mouth.   
‘’Oh fuck.’’  
Seungcheol bobbed his head up and down. It was pleasures for me. He moved a few times until I was hard enough. Seungcheol stood up from the ground and pulled down his pants and boxes. I could see how semi-hard he was.   
‘’Let’s switch place.’’ -I stood up while Seungcheol half laid down on the toilet chair. I knew Seungcheol wanted me so much right now, I wanted him too.   
Most of the time when we find time we often decided to have sex with each other. It’s not like we just want to have sex, we want to give each other love. We want to tell each other how much we love each other.  
It’s not easy to keep the thing in the tights when you have a very handsome boyfriend who have such a charisma.  
I jerked off a few times so it was hard enough. I rested one of my hand on Seungcheol’s hip and the other I held my dick to enter Seungcheol’s hole.  
‘’Are you ready?’’ -I asked and took my other hand on the other side of Seungcheol’s hip. He nodded. I started to move slowly inside of him which made him moan but he covered his mouth.  
I have no idea why but I think the reason of it it’s because we are in a public toilet and people might hear us from the outside if we being noisy.  
I moved my hips back and forth. I could see Seungcheol was biting his hand of pleasure, he didn’t wanted to moan like he do.   
All I wanted to do right now was to give what my boyfriend wanted.  
‘’Ah!’’ -Seungcheol moaned quietly but then he bit his lower lip.   
I kept moving my hips. I almost saw stars in front of me.  
‘’You are so hot Jeonghan.’’  
I smirked and pulled my head closer to my boyfriend’s neck and kissed it.  
It didn’t took many more moves until I cummed and after few seconds Seungcheol reached to his climax. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed him full on the lips.  
‘’Let’s go before someone else want to be here.’’ -Seungcheol told.  
We cleaned the places there it was our cum so no one else should realize that we had sex here.

Vernon’s P.O.V  
I went home to my house and saw my mum was sitting in the kitchen and had a paper on the table that she was painting. I didn’t wanted to talk with her much about Seungkwan. I know my dad should not like that I like boys. Many times I’ve heard him talking bad about gay people.  
I am afraid to tell them about it. I never told my friends either. Well both Jeonghan and Seungcheol came out as gay which I am happy about. They are such a cute couple. Ren told he was pansexual and JR came out as bi-sexual.  
I don’t know much about how their parents react to it but I know my dad would hate me if I came out. They keep asking sometimes why I don’t have a girlfriend.  
I still remember about few years ago when we watched TV there they talked about LGBT my dad turned off the TV and told that was bullshit and that he hate how they can accept those kind of stuff which made me uncomfortable. I still have no idea about my mum’s opinion about gay people.  
It’s not easy to live in a country there people can’t open up their sexuality to other without they know other people can judge them.  
‘’Vernon.’’ -I heard mum from from the kitchen. I turned around.  
‘’What?’’ -I asked with a quietly voice. She didn’t looked at me, she kept painting. I could feel my heart was beating faster, I have no idea why it does. Am I nervous, am I scared?  
‘’Next time you have to call me if you stay at a friend.’’  
Why is she being like this to me? She is always so cold.  
‘’I know mum, I’m sorry.’’  
‘’Which friend did you stayed at?’’ -She asked and still had her eyes on the paper. She dipped the brush in the water and changed color to red.  
‘’I...I...I was sleeping at Adam.’’ -I lied. I didn’t wanted to tell that I met a random guy and fell in love with him and we went to a hotel and was making out there.  
‘’Okay. Was it fun at that party?’’ -She asked.  
‘’It was nothing for me so I went to Adam and we played games.’’  
‘’Okay. Don’t forget we will eat dinner at your cousins today.’’ -She told.  
I went to my room and closed the door. I laid down in the bed.  
What have I get myself into?  
I picked up my phone and texted Seungkwan.  
Sent 12:05 PM  
I am home now :) <3  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt that I needed to relax a little. I could feel the smell of the soap I spread on my body. That smell of vanilla. I felt the warm water gushed on my back.  
When I was done I checked my phone and saw Seungkwan had texted me back.  
Sent 12:13 PM  
Great I hope we meet each other more ^-^ I miss you already :D <3  
I smiled when I saw his text.  
‘’What are you smiling at?’’ -I turned off my phone quickly, turned around to my younger sister Sofia.  
‘’Oh nothing.’’ -I said and smiled to her.  
‘’Are you sure? It seems like there was anything.’’ -Sofia said.  
‘’I am going to change so can you walk out from my room?’’ -I asked.  
‘’I wanted to ask you if you could borrow me some money since I am going out with some friends and I don’t have any money.’’  
‘’Can I just change first?’’  
Sofia walked out from my room.  
I texted back to Seungkwan.  
Sent 12:22 PM  
Maybe we can meet each other on friday :) <3  
I took on fresh clothes very fast and then walked to Sofia’s room.  
‘’Here I give you 52454 won.’’ -I gave Sofia money.  
‘’Thank you Vernon. You are best.’’  
‘’Buy some new clothes and make-up.’’ -I said and laughed.  
‘’Vernon, you know that I don’t use make-up.’’  
‘’I was joking.’’  
I sat down in the living room on the couch. Turned on the TV and found I got another text from Seungkwan.  
Sent 12:24 PM  
Awesome! I can’t wait to see you :*  
I send another text to him.  
Sent 12:24 PM  
So what are you doing right now? :)  
Sent 12:25 PM  
I am with my mum in the city hahaha xD  
Sent 12:25 PM  
Is it fun? :)  
Sent 12:25 PM  
Yeah!  
I looked on the TV screen a few seconds until I saw another text of him.  
Sent 12:26 PM  
Can we talk later? ^-^  
Sent 12:26 PM  
Of course have fun with your mum :D <3  
Sent 12:26 PM  
<3  
Sent 12:26 PM  
<3  
I turned off my phone and laid with the screen down so no one else could see if Seungkwan should text me back or anything.  
‘’I am gotta go Vernon, see ya later.’’ -Sofia shouted from the hall.  
‘’Good luck.’’ -I said, smiled to my younger sister who smiled back to me.  
‘’Have fun Sofia.’’ -Mum shouted from the kitchen. She opened the door and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

JR was sitting on a bench. He was waiting, he looked at his phone. Soon it was 6 PM. He felt a bit nervous for this. He looked once again on his reflection on a window to a store. He wanted to look good. He didn’t wanted to fail this time.

‘’Hi Jonghyun.’’ -There she was. The girl he had talked with for two weeks. She had brown long hair with bang. She had a cute light blue dress and her lips was pink. She had a black bag, the belt hung over her shoulder. He stood up and realized she wasn’t very tall. She looked so cute in that beautiful dress.

‘’Hi Nari.’’ -JR gave her a big smile. ‘’Where do you want to go?’’

‘’Maybe we can go and eat something. What do you like?’’ -Nari asked and giggled to JR. He could not stop blush, she was so pretty. He have never seen such a cute girl in his life. She seems to be an amazing woman who make everyone else around her happy.

‘’Do you like pizza?’’ -Nari asked.

‘’Yes I do, would you like it?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Should I take my hand in her’s or is that too much? Am I going too far if I do something like that?’’ -JR thought for himself. He didn’t wanted to being creepy the first time. He looked around a little in an awkward way.

“What do you work with?” -Nari asked.

“On a café.” -JR gave her a smile. He wanted to be great in front of her.

“Really, that’s nice. I still study, kind of boring but I’ll try my best.”

“Just do a good job in school and you will get an awesome job after that.”

She just gave another cute smile to him.

They went and ordered pizza to themselves and then they sat down to wait.

“You told me that you like movies right? What is your favorite movie?”

“I really like the new movie Train to Busan. I don’t know if you have watched it before.” -JR told.

“No I haven’t but I’ve heard the movie is great.”

They kept talking about other movies they have watched. JR felt already this date is going great.

“Can I hold your hand?” -Nari asked.

“My hand?” -JR looked at her confused.

“I am sorry I just thought…”

JR just smiled to her. She was just too adorable. The blush in her face appeared. She looked away a little.

‘’No it’s fine if you really want to.’’ -JR told and laid his hand in the middle of the table. Nari slowly put her hand over his. She slowly stroke it.

‘’Your hand is warm and soft.’’ -She said and gave a smile to JR.

‘’You really think so? Your hand feels so good.’’ -He playful touched her fingers. He felt his heart was beating faster. He wasn’t afraid of that feeling.

‘’Here is your pizza. Have a great meal.’’ -He gave them a plate with pizza on. He smiled to both of them.

They both was quiet for a while when they started to eat the pizza. It made JR realize that both of them was hungry at this moment. He looked and realized her pizza was with salami and onions on and his pizza had pineapple and ham.

It was just few weeks ago since he ate pizza. Last time was with DK, the day after his shitty birthday. His ex-boyfriend ruined the whole party for not telling him about his pregnancy and he might lie because how the fuck can a man get pregnant? Not like he care about him anymore. He deserved to get dumped by him. Not his fault that he could not control his dick at all. However, DK and JR might not be very close to each other but he hope he can be that in the future.

 

JR heard the door knock. He had no idea who it could be at that moment. His dad was buying a cake and should not be at home for two hours.

He opened the door and saw Ren stood there and smiled.

‘’Happy birthday JR!’’ -He kissed JR on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him full on the lips.

‘’What a surprise to see you here. You never told me you should come over here.’’ -He said.

Ren took his and and rested it on JR’s face and leaned closer so their forehead rested on forehead.

‘’It’s because I wanted to surprise you.’’ -He smiled.

They kept kissing each other on the lips. JR could not be more happy that moment but later it turned out to the shittest party ever.

 

‘’Hey Jonghyun...do you listen to me?’’ -Nari looked at him confused. Of course JR was in his own thoughts right now. Why did he even think about that day.

‘’Sorry I just thought how pretty you are.’’

Nari got red on her face and giggled. ‘’You are so cheesy now.’’

‘’I love cheese. Maybe that is why I am so cheesy now.’’ -JR said which made Nari laugh even more.

They talked more about stuff they wanted to share. Later after the dinner they went out on a walk in the clear blue sky, Nari looked at the stars that was clearly showed at the sky.

‘’Do you like it?’’

‘’Like what? I don’t understand.’’ -JR said. Nari giggled.

‘’I mean do you like the stars?’’

‘’Yes it’s very beautiful. I love it very much.’’

They walked to the bridge and looked at the stars. JR felt that Nari took his hand in her own. He parted his fingers between her and closed their fingers between each other’s. They looked at each other with a smile. JR took his other hand under Nari’s chin and looked in her beautiful dark brown eyes.

They was so beautiful. He could feel she turned her head on side a little. JR looked down on her beautiful lips and slowly he could feel her lips on his own. It felt like electorate that was rushing in his body. The kiss was perfect and soft.

She wrapped her arms around JR’s waist and tightened her grip around him.

 

Ren saw everything. He saw it in front of him. He couldn’t believe this thing was actually happened. How stupid he was. He should have told him before and now he stand there, kissing someone else.

The tears was floading from his eyes. He could feel his body was shaking. He wanted to be with JR forever.

He hated himself and he hated everyone.

Ren turned around and ran from that scene. He could barely see anything from his eyes because of the tears.

He was so scared to tell JR from the beginning and now he have found someone else who will treat him better than he did. Someone who will hug him, someone who will touch their lips on his, someone who can share their feelings to someone.

He had one chance but he fucked up everything. He hate that guy who raped him. If he never endangered him to death or even everyone he love. He would have told JR, his parents, his friends and even the police but he have lied to everyone around him. Those people he trust on.

Why didn’t he do anything? Everything is his own fault, he wanted everything to be perfect but now nothing is right anymore.

Why does he even exist?

He stopped in front of the bridge, collapsed on the ground, crying. He was so heartbroken. Everything he wanted was to be happy with JR, he wanted to live with him.

He wanted to live in an apartment with him, he wanted to travel with him around the world and he wanted them to being happy at least to have this baby together. Now everything is worthless.

What is even great to keep this baby anyway when he is not happy at all? Who will even be the second dad? If he should ask JR he should say go back to the guy you slept with that night.

No one knows what he is going through. No one and no one will knows what actually happened that night. He can’t tell anyone. What if that guy Jihoon find him later and kill him and those people he love. His mother, his father, his twin brother, his best friends or his lover. He don’t want to lose anyone but he have already lost his lover who fall in love with someone else that is not him.

Ren hit the ground with his fist, crying and screaming. He don’t care right now if people are looking at him like if he was crazy. He don’t care anymore.

Ren decided to walk up on the bridge when no one was there. He sat down on it and looked at the water that flot. He don’t want this anymore. He doesn’t want to exist. Shouldn’t it be better if he didn’t lived at all.

‘’I am so sorry that I could not protect you.’’ -Ren said and rubbed his stomach. He knew he didn’t wanted to give someone else life if he didn’t wanted to live.

He hated everything right now.

He looked down and next second he was falling from the bridge.

Thanks to that guy he ruined his own life. Now he get what he want. That guy want him to be dead and it better happened. He don’t care anymore.

 

Nari stepped out from the taxi. She gave JR a smile.

‘’Thanks for this beautiful date. It was amazing.’’ -She said.

‘’Can I ask you a question?’’ -JR asked.

‘’Do you want to be my girlfriend?’’

‘’Of course.’’ -She kissed him on the lips.

‘’I will call you when I come home sweetie.’’ -JR winked.

She nodded and waved to him who waved back to her. He saw she walked to her port.

He was so in love with her.

‘’You two seems to be a cute couple.’’ -The taxi driver told, JR just blushed. He felt his phone called.

‘’Wait a minute.’’ -JR picked up the phone. ‘’Hello?’’

‘’JR you must come to the hospital!!!’’ -He heard Dino’s voice.

What’s now? Someone faint or anything?

‘’What happened?’’ -JR asked.

‘’We think Ren tried to commit suicide.’’ -JR could hear Dino sobbing in the phone. It took JR few seconds until he realized what he actually said.

‘’What!?’’


	12. Chapter 12

‘’JR you must come to the hospital!!!’’ -He heard Dino’s voice.  
What’s now? Someone faint or anything?  
‘’What happened?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’We think Ren tried to commit suicide.’’ -JR could hear Dino sobbing in the phone. It took JR few seconds until he realized what he actually said.  
‘’What!?’’  
‘’What’s wrong young man?’’ -The taxi driver asked and turned around.  
‘’Where are you guys? Where the hell are you!?’’ -JR felt his hands were shaking. He had no idea what to do.  
‘’At Seoul Red Cross Hospital.’’  
‘’Please drive me at Seoul Red Cross Hospital. This is an emergency!!!’’ -He could feel his voice was shaking, he looked at his hands that was shaking even more.

JR walked in the hall, he hated hospitals so much. Why do he need to look at the guy who cheated on him? Does he want to do something dramatic at this moment.  
He saw few of his best friends, in this moment it got another different atmosphere in the room. Everything felt so stiff, he had no idea what to say. Was it even worth to say anything.  
Jeonghan who was in Seungcheol’s arms crying. He hugged his boyfriend tight. Dino who covered his face with his palms and cried.  
He had no idea what was going on right now. It seems like no one knows if he will be okay or not.  
‘’JR…’’ -It was Joshua who walked in front of him. He saw the tears that were rolling in his eyes. He walked closer to him, wrapped his arms around his shoulder and cried. He had never seen Joshua cried before. It was a shock for him. This scared him so much.  
‘’Joshua please…’’ -JR said and tried to pull him away from himself but Joshua’s grip was too tight.  
‘’He tried to kill himself, they told he jumped off the bridge. They saw him jumping from it. What if they never saw him. He might had been dead now, JR...why don’t you cry, why don’t you care?’’ -Joshua cried hysterically, he was so loud. He could barely breath.  
The doctor came out from the room. Everyone stood up from their chair.  
‘’He is fine and his baby is fine too but it could have been worse. He need to stay at the hospital a few days and we will check so the baby is fine too.’’  
‘’Can we go now if he is fine?’’ -JR asked like he didn’t cared at all about what happened.  
‘’Actually Ren wants to talk with you Kim Jonghyun.’’ -The doctor told. JR rolled his eyes and walked into the room and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed he was laying on.  
It was quiet between them a few seconds.  
‘’JR I saw you.’’ -Ren said when he opened his mouth.  
‘’So what?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’You kissed another girl.’’  
‘’Fucking god Ren, it’s not like you care anyway. I don’t want to be with someone who actually fucked another guy and then got pregnant. Why can’t you just give up and go back to that person!?!?’’  
‘’Because it was a mistake. I was drunk that night and I didn’t knew what I did. This was the day before we became a couple. Why don’t you get it!?’’ -Ren yelled and looked at JR with an angry expression. JR covered his face because of the anger.  
‘’I don’t care Ren, I hate you, I hate you. Don’t you mind my business, I can date whoever I want because we are over. You are the one who ruined our whole relationship. Do you think it’s easy for me to get over it. No. I’ve tried to stop thinking about that short time with us. I wish I never fell in love you at the beginning. I did because I trusted in you, I thought you really loved me but I was wrong. Ren if you really loved me you should never had fucked anyone even if you was drunk. Your excuses are nothing for me. I love Nari!!!’’  
‘’Listen here, I am so-...’’  
‘’You have told me so many times exactly the same thing over and over again. You make my head hurts!!!’’  
‘’JR I tried to commit suicide because of all of this mess. You have no idea how my life is right now. Please JR...I love you.’’  
Ren pulled JR’s head down and their lips crashed on each other’s. JR could not progress what he was doing right now. He didn’t wanted to do this. Why is he trying so hard to get him back.  
JR pushed himself off from Ren and wiped his lips.  
‘’Why the hell are you kissing me!?!?’’  
‘’You have changed so much these few weeks. I saw you as a sweet guy who never wanted to hurt someone. That guy who want to keep their friendship, no matter what. But right now, you are an asshole.’’  
‘’It’s not like you go around and whoring around.’’  
‘’Your fucking bitch!!!’’ -Ren snapped at JR, he could feel Ren cuff him on the cheek. ‘’Get the hell out from here I don’t want to see you anymore. I hate you!!!’’  
JR pointed middle finger to him and walked out from the room.  
Ren knew it was his fault anyway that everything of this happened. He hated himself. JR have all rights to being mad at him. If anyone actually knew what happened.  
‘’Ren are you okay?’’ -It was Jeonghan who went into the room. His eyes were red. Ren got shocked when he hugged him tight and later Jeonghan started to cry.  
‘’I was so scared that I lost my brother.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’I am so sorry that I scared you. Please I promise I won’t do that ever again.’’  
‘’Why the hell did you jumped from the bridge?’’ -Jeonghan asked. He kept crying.  
‘’I don’t know...but the baby is fine they told.’’ -Ren rubbed his stomach. Jeonghan who still hugged his brother kept crying.  
What if he had lost him. He was so happy that he had his younger twin alive and in his arms.

JR walked out from the room and saw Dino stood up from the chair.  
‘’How did it-...’’  
‘’I date a girl right now. Her name is Nari.’’ -That was everything JR told. The other stood there in a shock. They could not progress of what he just told them. Everyone just stood there blinking. No one said anything. Until Seungcheol could feel anger in himself. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right.  
Seungcheol ran after JR and turned him around.  
‘’What the hell did you just say!?’’ -Seungcheol yelled.  
‘’I date a girl, what’s the problem with it? I am in love.’’  
‘’Do you even know how much Ren loves you? What the hell is wrong with you!?’’ -Seungcheol snapped at him. JR was surprised about it. He have always been this calm guy, he have never heard him yell at someone.  
‘’Wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me.’’  
‘’Yes everything is fucking wrong with you. First of all you broke up with Ren because of pregnancy accident that he didn’t even knew about. He was drunk that night, he told he by accident slept with another guy. No it might not be great to sleep with someone else but he told he was sorry for it. If I were in his situation I would be afraid too to tell the person that I love. He was scared because this would happened. Now you don’t care that he is in this hospital. You date someone else now. I don’t understand you JR, this is not you at all. You have changed so much. You are a fucking jerk. I want to slap some sense in your brain. I can’t believe you are doing everything worse in his situation. Why are you being like this???’’  
‘’Now you stand on his side. I thought we were best friends but right now I feel so attacked by you. I hate you, I hate you all!!!’’  
Seungcheol didn’t know what to say. JR is his best friend but he have to understand how to forgive Ren. He can’t just go to him and then date another girl to make him feel better. This moment he might knew that their friendship was over with JR. He maybe won’t talk with them anymore because he feel that everyone is on Ren’s side. He hated it. He didn’t wanted to lose him but at the same time he have become more aggressive towards them and he seems to not care about this situation. It’s not like he care about the other people anymore.  
‘’Seungcheol, what happened?’’ -Joshua walked towards to him. He placed a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder.  
‘’Son of a bitch…’’ -Seungcheol muttered those words. He could feel the anger inside of him.  
‘’Are you okay? Please, you might should sit down and calm down for few minutes.’’  
‘’I am fine don’t you see it, huh? Don’t tell me what to do!!!’’ -Seungcheol snapped which made Joshua shocked. Seungcheol realized that he took all his anger on Joshua.  
He have always been this nice and gentle friend who wants everything to be fine. He could see the tears rolling from Joshua’s cheek. He is a sensitive person who wants everyone well.  
‘’Shit, I’m sorry Joshua. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just JR-...’’  
‘’I understand.’’ -He wipped away the tears from his cheek. ‘’Everything is messed up right now. It feels like he don’t want to be friend with us anymore.’’  
No one knows why he act so different now.  
Seungcheol saw Ren and Jeonghan’s parents walked in the hall. They looked worried like parents should be if their child have tried to kill himself.  
‘’Hi…’’ -Mrs. Choi said.  
‘’Your son is fine, it was a good luck that some people actually was there when he jumped from the bridge so they saved him to drown.’’ -The doctor told.  
‘’Why does my son want to commit suicide? Have we done anything wrong to him? Is he sad or anything?’’ -Mrs. Choi asked.  
‘’We don’t know why he did that.’’ -The doctor told.  
‘’Can we see him?’’ -Mr. Choi asked.  
‘’Go ahead.’’  
They walked into the room and saw Jeonghan sat on his knees with his head on Ren’s lap and held his hand. They didn’t said anything to each other. It was just silence between them.

JR went inside to his house and locked the door. Seems like his dad isn’t home right now. He walked to the kitchen and took up his phone and clicked to call Nari. He waited few seconds until he heard a voice.  
‘’Hello Jonghyun are you home now?’’ -She asked.  
‘’Yes I’m sweetie. I just wanted to tell that I loved the night we had with each other. It was very romantic.’’  
‘’I loved it, I would like to meet you more times.’’ -Nari said.  
‘’I would like to.’’  
‘’Good, I miss you already.’’  
‘’Maybe we can meet each other tomorrow if you want.’’  
‘’Really, okay.’’


	13. Chapter 13

5 months later  
It’s november 4. JR know what kind of day it is today. Does he even care about it? No. It’s not like it’s a special day anyway. He looked at the phone. He just looked at it. He didn’t do anything, he just looked at the black screen.  
‘’Jonghyun, what’s wrong?’’ -DK asked. He looked at him confused.  
‘’Oh, nothing actually. I don’t know.’’ -JR just gave a smile to DK like there was nothing.  
Liar. This is one day you remember. This person was important to you. You remember this day.  
It’s Ren’s birthday today. The guy who he loved the most but it’s different now. Everyone went to Ren’s side and attacked him for something that he had done. About him and Nari. She knew she didn’t made JR happy and he still have actually feelings for Ren but everything is difficult right now.  
He looked at the message he got from Jeonghan, that invitation to their birthday party. Should he go or not? That is a very good question for him.

‘’Jeonghan did you cut your hair?’’ -Dino was shocked when he looked at Jeonghan.  
‘’Yes and I dyed it brown. Do you like it?’’ -Jeonghan asked and smiled to the youngest boy.  
‘’It’s very nice. You look good with short hair.’’  
‘’Very smexy with short hair it makes me want to eat you.’’  
Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. Jeonghan just laughed and hit him on his chest.  
‘’Stop being so cheesy.’’ -Jeonghan giggled.  
Ren sat down next to Vernon and Seungkwan who sat in the sofa and cuddling with each other. Ren looked at both of them and smiled.  
‘’How long have you been pregnant?’’ -Seungkwan asked.  
‘’Six months soon.’’ -Ren said and smiled.  
‘’Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?’’ -He asked.  
‘’Yes I know. And I haven’t told you guys yet if it’s a boy or a girl. Please listen to me everyone.’’  
The other who stood in the hall or in the kitchen walked to the living room. They all looked excited to know what he was going to say.  
‘’Please tell us if it’s a boy or a girl.’’ -Dino said.  
‘’I will have a son.’’ -Ren said and smiled. Everyone clapped their hands. They hugged Ren and the guys kissed him on the cheek.  
Suddenly they heard the door knock.  
‘’I take it.’’ -Jeonghan said and walked to the hall.  
‘’Have you decided name for him?’’ -Hoshi asked.  
‘’Not yet.’’  
‘’Call him naega hosh!’’ -Hoshi said and dabbed.  
‘’Your fool.’’  
‘’JR you really came? I didn’t thought you would come.’’  
They all heard Jeonghan’s voice. Ren stood up from the sofa and slowly walked towards the hall.  
‘’Well yeah, I have thought so much and stuff and what I did was wrong to you all. I mean, we are still best friends right?’’  
‘’Yeah if you want so.’’  
Ren wanted to open his mouth but nothing came out. He wanted to talk with JR.  
‘’I have been such an asshole to you all and that was not me. You guys know that I am not that kind of person who yell and do stuff. I wish I had known better of my behavior towards you all. I was so selfish and just thought about my own feelings. I have missed you all very much.’’ -Jeonghan hugged JR tight.  
‘’I have missed you too.’’  
They walked in and everyone was shocked when they saw JR.  
‘’Hello guys. Before you wonder why I am here suddenly I just want to tell that I’m sorry for being mean to you all and hissed at you. You guys know that I am not that kind of person who is mad at people. I haven’t been myself these months and I really want to say that I’m so sorry for everything.’’  
‘’JR…’’ -He turned around and saw Ren was looking at the floor. He didn’t faced him. He was so scared to even look at his face.  
‘’Ren.’’ -JR took his finger under Ren’s chin and forced him to face JR. He was so beautiful. The black long hair, those beautiful heart shaped lips, those dark big eyes and the milky skin. How could he even give up on him.  
‘’I was an idiot to leave you like that. I got so mad and I was so selfish that I left you like this. I know you might won’t forgive me for my attitude towards you. I was mad at you that I was the last one who got to know that you was pregnant. I was mad that you wasn’t the one who told me this. But I broke your heart and tried to date someone else and I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway because I was so mad. Ren I love you and no one will replace your spot in my heart.’’ -JR stroke Ren’s black hair and then moved his thumb to Ren’s lips.  
‘’I am not angry at you anymore. I realized that you might did something wrong but I did the things even worse in your life. I hate myself, I hate that I did this to you.’’  
‘’What about you and the girl that you kissed?’’ -Ren asked while he was blushing.  
‘’I broke up with her after four months because I knew she wasn’t the person who made me happy.’’  
JR looked at Ren who started to cry.  
‘’JR I’m sorry that I didn’t told you earlier. I was so nervous and everything but I was so stupid that I didn’t told you.’’  
‘’No Ren it was my fault. I ruined our relationship that time. I overreacted and made everything much worse than it was. You had right to be mad at me and-...’’  
JR could not end the meaning when Ren crashed their lips together. It felt so good to feel it on his own again. It was like something amazing just came back. Everyone cheered when they kissed each other.  
Why did JR ruined this beautiful relationship with Ren when they had it perfect together. Now he want to forget what happened in the past and start over again and have a beautiful relationship with him. He want to be the second dad who take care of Ren’s baby. Doesn’t matter if it’s not his own but when he is a part of the baby’s life it can be like his own child.  
‘’Can I be a part of this child life?’’ -JR asked.  
Ren nodded and smiled.  
‘’I would love to see you be the second dad in my son’s life.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’You mean our son.’’ -JR said and nuzzle with Ren. ‘’So you want to start over again and we forgot what actually happened between us at that time. But remember, from now on we will each other even if it’s hard to tell, okay.’’  
‘’Yes I promise.’’ -Ren said and smiled.  
JR put his hands on each side of Ren’s cheek, pulled him closer to himself and kissed him on the lips.  
‘’Fuck...this is better than any romantic movie I’ve ever watched.’’ -Jeonghan said and wiped a tear from his cheek.  
‘’What? Is this more beautiful than our romance?’’ -Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan started to laugh and hit Seungcheol on the chest.  
‘’Kids there is 45 minutes left until the guests are coming and-...’’ -She walked from the kitchen to the living room but stopped to talk when she saw JR and Ren kissing in the living room while the other either stood or sat in the sofa and watched the whole scene. ‘’And maybe we can wait for it later.’’ -She said and walked back to the kitchen.  
‘’I love you.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’I love you too.’’ -JR smiled.  
‘’What happened between them?’’ -Seungkwan whispered in Vernon’s ear.  
‘’Long story, I’ll tell you later.’’  
JR and Ren gave each other a long time. In so many months without talking with each other they found their love back to each other. The other didn’t gave a fuck anymore of what they were doing right now. Some of them walked to the kitchen to help Mrs. Choi with the cake and the food.  
‘’I was such a jerk. I know I shouldn’t have treat you like what I did.’’  
‘’I can forgive you but it still will hurt since you hurt me a lot. But let’s forget it and move on. It was the past. We both did wrong.’’ -Ren kissed JR on the lips.  
‘’Are you two done with your little world and we would love if you two helped us.’’ -Dino shouted from the kitchen.  
‘’But there is already nine people in the kitchen.’’ -Ren said and they both started to laugh.  
‘’It’s fine but don’t bang bang bang each other before the party.’’ -Aron teased them and smirked to both of them.  
‘’Aron!!!’’  
‘’Fine fine I stop it.’’ -Aron told and went back to the kitchen.

It was full with people in the house now. Maybe around 30 or 40 people. Jeonghan talked with his grandparents, Aron, Joshua and Vernon talked with each other in english for some reason, Hoshi talked with Mr. Choi and Dino talked with JR and S.Coups.  
‘’Nice party Ren.’’ -Mingyu said when he walked towards Ren.  
‘’Hi Mingyu. How is it?’’ -Ren asked and smiled to him.  
‘’Just fine and your baby is fine too?’’  
‘’Of course.’’ -Ren smiled and rubbed his stomach. He could feel that he was kicking.  
‘’You will be a great parent.’’ -Mingyu told and gave me a smile.  
Seungcheol sat down next to Jeonghan and wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s waist.  
‘’So this is your boyfriend?’’ -His grandma asked.  
‘’Yes, we have known each other for a couple years ago since we were in the same school.’’ -Jeonghan told and gave a smile to her.  
‘’You seems to be a very good guy.’’ -She took Seungcheol’s hands in her own. ‘’Take care of my grandchild.’’  
‘’I will and he is in good hands with me.’’ -He kissed Jeonghan’s head.  
‘’You two are so cute together. I really hope one day you will marry each other and make babies.’’  
‘’Grandma, we are both guys. It doesn’t work.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’What about Ren? He is a guy and he is pregnant.’’  
‘’Grandma, he was born as both boy and girl but our parents wanted him to be a guy and...it’s complicated.’’  
‘’Oh!’’  
‘’Jeonghan sweetie, can you help me with the food?’’ -Mrs. Choi asked.  
‘’Of course mum.’’ -Jeonghan said and walked to the kitchen.  
Seungcheol stood there and walked up to Mingyu and Ren.  
‘’So what are you doing these days Mingyu?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’I study, how about you?’’ -Mingyu told.  
‘’Both me and Jeonghan study english at university.’’  
‘’You and Jeonghan are a couple right?’’ -Mingyu asked.  
‘’Yes we have been a couple a few months.’’ -Seungcheol told.  
‘’How did you two became a couple?’’ -Mingyu asked.  
‘’When we had been in the same class a few weeks and I told him that I had feelings for him and he told he felt the same. We have know each other few years so it was something new for both of us.’’  
‘’That’s a very interesting story. I still don’t have any girlfriend yet but right now I don’t feel to get in a relationship because I feel that I need to focus to study and stuff. But if I fall in love with someone then I do.’’  
Ren sat down on a empty place in the sofa.  
It was such an amazing birthday. Everything felt good and the problem with JR was solved and they are back together again.  
Soon the food was done and everyone sat down at table and other sat on the sofa to eat. It was amazing food and it taste so good. No one could make better food than mom.  
This day should be perfect birthday for both Ren and Jeonghan.


	14. Chapter 14

Seungcheol saw Ren and JR cuddle with each other, Ren had both his legs over JR’s while peeled Ren’s black long hair and then caress his cheek.  
Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder.  
‘’Are you going to help me and mum in the kitchen or are you going to stand there and stare at them?’’ -Jeonghan asked.  
‘’Look at them. Aren’t they such a cute couple? They have come back to each other again and they seems to be more happy than ever. Don’t you think so?’’  
Hoshi who walked behind them also looked at JR and Ren.  
‘’Couples everywhere nowadays. I could never imagine five of my best friends getting in a relationship. Four of them are with each other.’’ -Hoshi said.  
‘’Awwe Hoshi, you’ll find someone too.’’ -Seungcheol clapped him on the head. Hoshi smiled to Seungcheol.  
‘’Hoshi don’t give up. You will find someone.’’ -Vernon said from the kitchen.  
After few seconds both JR and Ren stood up and walked to the hall.  
‘’Hey where are you two going?’’ -Jeonghan asked when JR took his shoes on and helped Ren to take it on.  
‘’We will go on a walk together.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’At this time???’’  
Ren nodded to his brother and then he took his jacket on.  
‘’Yes, we need some time alone.’’  
‘’Are you two going out or something?’’ -Mrs Choi asked from the kitchen.  
‘’Yes mum, I promise we won’t be out too late.’’ -Ren said.  
As soon as they closed the door they cheered because it was a miracle to see them being a couple again. Even if JR have been such a selfish brat these months Ren agreed his apologize.  
‘’Someone who wants to play card games?’’ -Seungcheol asked.  
‘’I join.’’ -Jeonghan said.  
‘’Me too.’’ -Dino told.  
Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Dino, Hoshi, Vernon and Seungkwan decided to join the game.

Ren’s P.O.V:  
I slowly took JR’s hand in mine. I’ve missed to touch his hand like this. Those months when we were adversaries was the worst time in my life. I hope it never happened again. It wasn’t fun at all but now we promise that this will never happen again.  
He promise that he will be the dad of my son even if it won’t be my baby’s biological dad.  
I could feel the cold air in my face but having my hand in my boyfriend’s hand made me feel warmer. After what happened I thought love was shit but now I find it as the most beautiful thing in the world.  
‘’Let’s sit down here and look at the stars.’’ -I sat down on the bench and JR sat next to me. I realized how beautiful the moon and the star was. I loved to look at the sky.  
‘’Won’t it get cold when we sit down?’’ -I asked and smiled to him who looked at me with his shiny eyes. I looked at his dark eyes and it felt like heaven for me. I realized why I fell in love with this guy from beginning. He have always been this kind guy who helped me out. Even when we weren’t a couple he was always there for me. He might did something wrong few months ago but at the same time I knew why he was so angry at me. I never told him that I was pregnant and he was the last one that knew about it. It didn’t even came from my mouth that time. If he knew the truth about it. I knew that I’m still lying about the whole story. I came up with a story that isn’t true but I must save everyone or he might kill us all.  
I still remember when he stood up for me from those bullies who called me a girl because few years ago I had my hair to my shoulders. I had grow out my hair at that time because I wanted a new hairstyle. I didn’t wanted that typical boyish hairstyle and tried longer hair. Few guys laughed at me at the school but JR stood behind my back and made me feel stronger. I felt much more confident with my style.  
Two years later my twin brother started to grow out his hair too. We both felt so pretty with long hair. So many girls came up to us and asked what we did to have so perfect hair.  
I felt like I proved the haters and there is nothing wrong to be a guy and have long hair.  
I could feel JR’s hand on my thigh, I looked at him in the eyes, I pulled his head closer to mine and we pressed our lips together. I felt how JR rubbed my thigh which turned me on. I could feel that his hand were almost between my legs which made me moan between our lips.  
‘’JR...I.’’ -I tried to say something but he interrupt me with his kisses. I couldn’t say no to it. I just melt into the kiss. I started to rub JR’s crotch with my hand.  
‘’Oh fuck Ren.’’  
‘’Schh, don’t swear in front of our baby. I don’t want him to learn those words when he is in such a young age.’’ -I said and smiled.  
‘’He will learn those words anyway in the future. Don’t you think so?’’

I woke up the next morning. I saw JR was laying next to me. I smiled for myself. He was still sleeping.  
Last night we gave each other handjobs since I don’t want to have sex when I’m pregnant even if I know it’s not dangerous to have it. After those touches from JR turned me on. I just love the way he touch and kiss me. Everything felt so right at this moment. Being with the person who I love the most.  
‘’Good morning.’’ -I said to JR.  
Suddenly Mrs.Choi opened to their bedroom and had a huge smile on her lips.  
‘’Good morning sweeties. Do you want some breakfast?’’  
JR rubbed his tired eyes.  
‘’Yes thanks Mrs. Choi, I would love to.’’  
She nodded and walked to the kitchen. JR helped Ren to come up from the bed. It’s not easy to have a big belly.  
‘’Good morning Ren and Jonghyun how was your sleep?’’ -Mr. Choi asked when he came to the kitchen to take his food from the fridge since he was on his way to work and he shouldn’t be at home until very late.  
‘’Mum should I go to the work t--’’  
‘’No Ren my sweetheart. You are pregnant and you have to be careful. Sit down and calm down.’’  
‘’I just miss my job right now. I want to be around the kids.’’ -I told.  
I really love my job a lot. I’ve been working there for one year and it was my best decision I’ve ever done. The kids are lovely and they seems to love me a lot. I can understand why I’m not able to work there right now.  
‘’So who want breakfast?’’ -Mrs. Choi asked.  
‘’Can I just go to the toilet, I really need to.’’ -I asked.  
‘’Go ahead.’’


	15. Chapter 15

‘’Hello my name is Kim Jonghyun. What’s your name?’’ -Jonghyun asked when Ren was walking in the corridor.  
‘’My name is Choi Ren.’’ -Ren said.  
‘’You must be a new student here. Which class are you in, you might need some help.’’ -Jonghyun said and smiled to Ren.  
‘’I think it’s class A-3.’’  
‘’Then you are in the same class as me. Welcome to our class. I will make you feel welcome. We have a lot of nice people in our class.’’  
‘’Thank you Jonghyun.’’

That is how they met each other for very first time. Something that Ren would never forget.  
When the christmas came, JR and his dad came over to Ren’s house to celebrate christmas. If JR wouldn’t have come back to Ren he and dad had celebrated christmas alone.  
After that Lunar New Year came. JR and Ren was like glue. They were closed to each other the whole night. Kissing and hugging each other. That day Aron told them that he had a girlfriend, she came over to the party and she seemsed to be such a cute and sweet girl.  
‘’Let me introduce my new girlfriend Kijung. Isn’t she pretty? Are you guys jealous?’’ -Aron showed his tongue to everyone.  
‘’I already have Seungkwan. You should be the one who is getting jealous since I have such a handsome boyfriend!’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’Am I not handsome too?’’ -Kijung said and laughed.  
‘’You are pretty.’’  
‘’Don’t flirt with my girlfriend Vernon, she’s mine.’’ -Aron said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.  
‘’I have only you in my mind.’’ -Kijung said. Aron blushed and it made everyone laugh.  
The Lunar New Year was amazing. They had so much fun that night and played a lot of games.

One month later:  
JR gave a customer the new sandwich that had came to their new café. It was actually very good and people seemed to be so happy today so was JR. He felt that there was positive feelings today and it was something that he loved.  
‘’Hey JR can you give this coffee to the person who is sitting there?’’ -DK pointed at a girl who sat alone in front of the table. JR nodded and walked to that middle age woman.  
‘’Here is your coffee.’’ -JR smiled.  
‘’Thank you.’’ -She said.  
JR walked back to DK who looked at him.  
‘’Your phone is calling.’’ -DK told.  
‘’Thank you.’’ -JR said and picked up the phone.  
‘’Hello it’s Jonghyun.’’ -He said.  
‘’Jonghyun come to hospital!’’ -It was Ren’s father.  
‘’What happened is something wrong. What’s going on?’’ -JR asked in panic.  
‘’Ren is about to give birth!’’  
JR wanted to scream but he couldn’t since he was in public and he don’t want to scare everyone else.  
‘’I need to go the hospital, my boyfriend is going to give birth.’’  
‘’Go ahead. Run JR run!’’ -DK told.

‘’This will be a cesarean. But it will go fast so don’t worry about it.’’ -The doctor told.  
Ren could feel small pain but it got even worse for every minute. He have never felt this pain before. Now he understand how it feels to get birth. It must be so difficult for so many women to give birth and they are strong to do that.  
JR came to the hospital as fast as he could. He saw his best friends and Ren’s parents sitting outside in waiting room.  
‘’It’s great that you are here.’’ -Mr. Choi told.  
‘’Can I ask you something?’’ -JR asked.  
‘’Well sure if that is important.’’ -Mr. Choi nodded and got a serious expression.  
‘’Is it the truth that Ren was born as both genders but you two wanted him to be a boy but you wanted him to get pregnant. You two never told him until he slept with a random boy and got pregnant.’’ -JR asked.  
‘’That’s true. We both was stupid and never told him a long time ago. He could have made his own decision if he wanted this. But you know he decided to not make abortion.’’  
‘’But one thing that feel a little bit off is that Ren have told that he would never sleep with a random person. He have told me before that he would only sleep with the person that he loves. I just got that in my head right now. I just feel that this is weird.’’ -JR told.  
‘’You think too much. At least you will take care of this child too. Are you happy that you will meet your son?’’  
‘’I am.’’  
The doctor went out from the room and smiled.  
‘’Would you like to meet the new baby boy?’’

Two weeks later:  
‘’It’s Vernon’s birthday party tonight. Will you join the party?’’ -Jeonghan asked while he was standing outside from Ren’s room.  
‘’I don’t know, it’s just that I have to take care of Kinam. I can’t go without him. I really want to his party.’’ -Ren said and held Kinam in his armful. He smiled at that little baby. He was so happy that he gave birth to this wonderful child. He can’t wait to see him getting older and learn him everything that he knows.  
‘’Of course you should go Ren. It’s Vernon’s birthday party, you must go.’’ -Mrs. Choi said.  
‘’But what about Kinam?’’ -Ren asked.  
‘’Can’t a grandma take care of a little baby? I have take care of my two sons before when they were young.’’  
Ren hugged his mother and gave a lot of kisses to her.  
‘’Really mum you accept me to go?’’  
‘’Of course. Get dressed and have fun. Parent need to have fun too.’’

When they walked inside of Vernon’s house. They hugged Vernon and wished him an awesome birthday.  
‘’I have a friend who will be here very soon. I don’t think you guys have met him before.’’ -Vernon said.  
‘’Does he looks good?’’ -Jeonghan asked and giggled.  
‘’Do you try to flirt with someone else?’’ -Seungcheol asked and hit him on his head. Jeonghan started to laugh.  
‘’What if I want to?’’ -Jeonghan asked which made Seungcheol laugh too.  
They heard the door knock.  
‘’It must be him.’’ -Vernon said. Everyone chatted in the living room but at the same time they were curious and excited to meet Vernon’s new friend.  
‘’I’m so happy that you could come.’’ -They heard Vernon’s voice.  
‘’Of course, it’s your birthday party. I’m excited to meet your friends.’’ -They heard his friend's voice.  
They walked into the living room and suddenly everything froze in Ren’s world.  
It couldn’t happen, this could not happened at all. He wanted to run away from this place, he wanted to cry.  
‘’No, no, no...fucking no. This is not real. Please tell me this is not happening!!!’’ -Ren thought as he could feel coldness in his body.  
‘’Guys this is my new friend Lee Jihoon. We met each other two months ago.’’  
‘’Hello my name is Lee Jihoon as he told.’’ -He said.  
‘’What liner are you?’’ -Hoshi asked.  
‘’96-liner.’’ -He smiled.  
‘’Guys another 96-liner. I’m happy!’’ -Hoshi shouted.  
He saw Jihoon’s expression when he saw him. He could feel his anger and how much he wanted to kill him. He could feel Jihoon’s anger. He still remember him after those 9 months.  
‘’Can I sit here?’’ -Jihoon asked Hoshi. Hoshi nodded and smiled.  
He was right now behind him and he already felt uncomfortable.  
‘’Ren are you fine?’’ -JR asked and stroke Ren’s hair. Ren just smiled to him.  
‘’Y-yes, I am fine.’’  
JR kissed him on the lips and rested his hand on Ren’s cheek.  
‘’Don’t worry about Kinam. He will be fine with your mother.’’  
‘’I know.’’ -Ren gave small kisses on JR’s lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Ren stood outside to take fresh air. He had to breathe right now. He was so scared, after what happened he now is in the same house as the person who raped him. That guy who endangered to tell anyone. That guy who is father to his son. He will never let him be closed to Kinam. He doesn’t deserve to meet him. Kinam doesn’t need to know the truth about it.

‘’You still remember me after that night don’t you? That was very unexpected to meet you once again.’’ -Ren heard and it was Jihoon who walked outside. He stood next to Ren and took a cigarette.

‘’Do you stalk me or anything? Why the hell did you became friend with my best friend?’’ -Ren asked and didn’t even looked at the shorter guy.

‘’I can be friend with whoever I want and no I don’t stalk you. Why should I? You are pathetic.’’

‘’Why did you do that? Why did you tell me those stuff?’’ -Ren asked and this time he looked at Jihoon. Ren felt like he was ignoring him. He know that Jihoon is full with hate.

That is impossible that he wants to become friend with anyone.

‘’However who is Kinam?’’ -Jihoon asked.

Ren could feel anger, why the hell did he ask something like that.

‘’You fucking stay away from Kinam!!!’’ -Ren yelled. Jihoon looked at Ren and then smirked.

‘’Kinam seems to be important for you. Listen here. This is actually not my first time doing like this to a person. I don’t know why you are still alive. Many people that I had sex with took suicide because of it. I would love to see you do the same.’’

‘’You are fucking disgusting!!! Do you know what you are doing??? People like you should be in jail!!!’’

‘’What are you talking about? Those females should know what to wear. Not my fault they are good looking when they show so much skin. It’s so funny that they want me to be in jail when they are sluts. But you are pretty and why do you get so angry because of sex? Sex is nothing and I don’t care if people want it or not. I can have it with whoever I want.’’ -Jihoon told and throw the cigarette. Ren slapped Jihoon in the face.

‘’Don’t ever talk about females like that. They don’t deserve to be raped by people like you. No one deserved to be forced to sex. No one! I see that you look down at females and people like you are horrible!!!’’

Jihoon slapped Ren on his cheek, Ren could he hear the hit. Ren couldn’t believe this situation at all. Why did this happened to him?

‘’You better kill yourself as soon as possible.’’ -Jihoon said and walked into the house. In that moment Seungcheol walked out.

‘’Hi Ren, how are you?’’ -He asked and gave Ren a smile.

‘’Just great...I’m fine. I just need some fresh air.’’ -Ren said and smiled. ‘’Aren’t you with Jeonghan?’’

‘’Vernon wondered if you want something to drink? Beer, whine, soju, anything.’’

‘’I can choose a beer.’’ -Ren told and just smiled back. Seungcheol nodded and gave beer to Ren. He opened his own and they just stood there and looked at the stars.

‘’How is it going with Kinam? Is he all right at home?’’

‘’Mum is taking care of him, he is fine. I think I did the right decision to give birth to him. I love him so much. When I get enough with money I will move to an apartment. We are already five people in the house right now and I guess it will be better if there is less members in the house. I would love to move together with JR too since he wants to be Kinam’s other dad.’’ -Ren said.

‘’You love JR a lot, don’t you?’’ -Seungcheol smiled to Ren. It made Ren blush like a tomato. He nodded and Seungcheol just smiled and clapped Ren’s head.

‘’Cutie.’’ -Seungcheol laughed.

Ren took a sip of the beer, Seungcheol did the same.

‘’JR seems to love you a lot. The way he look at you. I’m happy that you two became a couple again. You two are made for each other.’’ -Seuncheol told.

‘’Can I ask you a question?’’ -Ren asked.

‘’Sure.’’

‘’How did you found out that you were in love with Jeonghan? I don’t think I’ve asked you before but when did you found out that you liked boys?’’

‘’It was at my first grade when I fell in love with a male teacher. He was very kind and funny as a teacher. I never had any thoughts about being together with a girl. My parents knew early that I didn’t liked girls. They just accepted it like that. When I met Jeonghan for the first time I thought he was cute and adorable. I remember that first day he asked me if he could sit next to me at the lunch. Of course I accepted it and we became good friends.’’

Ren smiled. The whole story was amazing to listen to. He love to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol together as much as Seungcheol love to see him and JR together.

‘’We should go back inside. It’s cold here, you don’t want to catch a cold. Do you?’’ -Seungcheol asked.

‘’No of course not.’’ -Ren said and walked into the house.

In that moment when he went into the living room he saw how Jihoon touched Hoshi. His hand was on his thigh. They laughed and smiled to each other. If Hoshi knew what kind of person Jihoon is. What if something happened to Hoshi? He can’t ruin his best friends life too. What if he going to do something terrible to him?

‘’Ren!’’

He turned around and saw his boyfriend smiled to him.

‘’Sit down, you look a bit lost.’’

Ren sat next to him. He rested his hand on Ren’s thigh. Suddenly he could feel JR’s body temperature, was is just him or the room became hotter? He could feel JR’s hand slowly moved near to his crotch and it felt so good. He could feel himself become horny.

JR leaned and whispered in Ren’s ear which gave Ren shivers.

‘’You like it don’t you?’’ -JR asked.

Suddenly Ren stood up.

‘’Guys, me and JR are coming soon. We will go for a walk.’’ -Ren grabbed JR’s hand and they rushed out from the house.

‘’Where are we going?’’ -JR asked.

‘’To your home. I need you right now. You don’t live far away.’’

When they opened the door to JR’s apartment Ren attacked his lips. They took off their jackets and shoes and JR led him to his living room.

JR sat down on the couch, Ren sat down on JR’s thigh and suddenly moved back and forward.

JR crashed their lips together, Ren touched his boyfriend’s hair and pulled him closer to himself. Ren opened JR’s mouth and sliding his tongue in the older boy’s mouth. Their tongues swirled together and fighting for the dominance.

Meanwhile Ren took off JR’s shirt and kissed his body.

‘’You are so hot.’’ -Ren said.

‘’Wait are we going to do it?’’ -JR asked.

‘’Please I want to do it so much. I really need you.’’ -Ren begged.

‘’Then I just need a condom. I don’t want to make you pregnant.’’ -JR said and walked to his bedroom to find. Meanwhile Ren decided to take off all his clothes.

‘’I found.’’ -JR took off all his clothes and opened it and put it around his hard cock.

‘’Are you ready?’’ -JR asked, he sat down while Ren stood up. JR wrapped his hands around Ren’s hips.

Ren parted his buttocks and slowly it went inside of him. Ren let out a gasp.

‘’It doesn’t hurt?’’ -JR asked.

‘’No no, I’m fine.’’

‘’Are you sure? We maybe should do it slowly. I mean if it hurts--’’

‘’JR I’m fine. I love you and I want to do this with you. I’m fine with it.’’

Ren could feel his boyfriend’s dick inside of him. He went up and down faster for each time. The room was filled with moans and short breathings.

He loved every second of this moment. It was like heaven for him.

 

Next morning Ren woke up because of the sun. He had no idea what time it was. He was sleeping in JR’s arms.

Suddenly he remember that they were on their best friends birthday party. Ren took up his phone and saw 8 missed calls and 17 messages.

They asked were they went and why they didn’t came back.

‘’JR when did we fall asleep?’’ -Ren asked.

‘’I don’t know, after our amazing sex?’’

‘’I have to go and take care of our son. Wanna come and meet Kinam?’’ -Ren asked.

‘’He is our son after all. I can help you to take care of him. Maybe we should try to find our own apartment so we can be with him everyday. I would love to see him everyday. Look at him when he is sleeping and play with him.’’ -JR said and kissed Ren’s forehead.

‘’I would love to. You seems to be such a great father but I’m not sure if I have enough with money for it.’’

‘’You always have me. We both have a job so we can buy it together.’’

Ren smiled and stroke JR’s hair and kissed him on his lips.

He wanted to share this beautiful moment with him.

‘’I just thought about something.’’ -Ren said.

‘’What is it?’’ -JR smiled to Ren.

‘’We are still naked.’’


	17. Chapter 17

Ren walked to the store with his mother to find some clothes to Kinam. He had grown so much and it was time to find more things to him. He smiled when he looked at Kinam. He was happy that he got this small little boy to this world. He was adorable and he loved him more than anything.

They searched for clothes and after few hours they had found a lot of clothes to Kinam.

‘’I can’t wait to see him in these cute clothes. I’m sure he will love it.’’ -Ren said and looked down on the clothes that was laying in a pouch.

‘’We should go home and make something to eat at home.’’ -Mrs. Choi said and rubbed her hungry belly.

‘’I will just go and find a restroom.’’ -Ren said. She nodded and Ren went to the restroom to do what he had to do.

When Ren walked out he saw Jihoon. He saw him.

‘’Why are you here???’’ -Ren hissed. He looked at Jihoon with an angry expression.

‘’Why the fuck are you here???’’ -Jihoon answered back. Both of them gazed to each other. Why was Jihoon here? He is the last person Ren wanted to look at.

‘’You better not make me angry. I’m very violent when people mess up with me.’’

Suddenly Ren’s mother walked up and she gave a smile to both of them. Jihoon was shocked.

‘’Hi you must be Ren’s friend. I’m Ren’s mother. What’s your name?’’ -She asked.

‘’Uhm...I...my name is Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.’’

Ren rolled his eyes.

‘’That was very nice but we are going home to eat!’’ -Ren said and tried to walk away.

‘’You can always come and eat with us if you want.’’ -She said.

Ren dropped his jaw. Why did she asked him that? No, there is no way he will say yes.

‘’Okay…’’ -Jihoon said. Ren wanted to explode. Why the fuck did he say okay? He don’t want to deal with this guy. If she knew that he is the father. Why?

 

They came home to the house. Mrs. Choi decided to cook some food to all of them. Ren didn’t wanted to talk with Jihoon. He wanted to yell at him.

When she was done with the food they all ate quiet. Ren feeded Kinam with baby food.

‘’How long have you two known each other?’’ -She asked until the end.

‘’We--’’ -Jihoon tried to answer but Ren interrupted Jihoon. ‘’Not a long time.’’

Ren’s answer didn’t show any emotions. It was just a fast answer.

‘’Okay so where did you met each other? By a friend or on a club?’’

‘’There is no answer for it.’’ -Ren said. Jihoon looked at Ren surprised.

‘’But you should know where you two met each oth--’’

Ren stood up from the chair with an angry expression.

‘’Can you stop asking so many shitty questions. He is not even my friend and I will never be. Why the fuck did you invited him to our home from the beginning!?!?!?’’ -Ren yelled out loud which made Kinam started to cry. Ren sighed loud and took him up from the chair.

Why was everything like this? He walked away with Kinam. Both his mother and Jihoon looked at Ren when he walked away from the kitchen.

‘’I have to go anyway but thanks for the food.’’ -Jihoon said and walked out from the house.

Ren went into his room and started to cry. Why do he have to face that guy who raped him?

After a while Ren took up his phone to call JR.

‘’Ren baby how is everything? Should I come over?’’

‘’I need to tell you something really important. I’ve lied to you all the time.’’

‘’What do you mean with lied to me? Hey what’s wrong?’’ -JR could hear Ren crying.

Ren’s heart was beating faster than ever.

‘’You know Jihoon who was invited to Vernon’s party.’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I met this guy last year and...I...I’’

‘’What’s with him?’’

‘’I have been lying to everyone that I had sex with a random guy that night. This guy...he...he raped me.’’

JR dropped his phone on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Ren went into his room and started to cry. Why do he have to face that guy who raped him?

After a while Ren took up his phone to call JR.

‘’Ren baby how is everything? Should I come over?’’

‘’I need to tell you something really important. I’ve lied to you all the time.’’

‘’What do you mean with lied to me? Hey what’s wrong?’’ -JR could hear Ren crying.

Ren’s heart was beating faster than ever.

‘’You know Jihoon who was invited to Vernon’s party.’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I met this guy last year and...I...I’’

‘’What’s with him?’’

‘’I have been lying to everyone that I had sex with a random guy that night. This guy...he...he raped me.’’

JR dropped his phone on the ground.

Ren could hear the smash on the ground. His heart dropped.

‘’J-JR are you still there?’’ -Ren asked nervously.

JR picked up his phone on the ground.

‘’Can you and Kinam come over here? I mean exactly right now.’’ -JR had a serious tone in this voice. He wasn’t sure if he was mad, sad or frustrated.

‘’JR please let me explain I--’’

Ren couldn’t finish his sentence because JR interrupted him.

‘’I mean right now.’’

Ren felt that he had no choice. He did as his boyfriend said. He took Kinam with him and walked to JR’s house. He knocked at the door and waited for him to open.  
He bite his lower lip and felt a lump in his stomach. It only grow bigger and bigger. He could feel his whole body shaking. What if he will break up with him again? No what if he do it? He is not sure if he would be able to handle it twice.

He heard the door opening. JR stood there with no expression in his face. He just looked at Ren blank.

‘’JR please talk with me.’’ -Ren felt that tears were falling from his cheek. It was hard to control his tears when his boyfriend just got to know that he was lying all the time. Not because he wanted to but to protect people that he loves.

Until the end Ren could feel JR’s warm hands on his cheeks. He could feel that he wiped away his tears from his face. Ren faced his boyfriend, eye to eye.

‘’JR I-’’ -Ren got interrupted by JR’s warm and soft lips on his own. He felt so safe with him. All he wanted was to be with him.

‘’We will find somehow to solve this. Tell me more about this situation.’’ -JR said they walked into the living room. He made tea for him and Ren. Fixed bottle for Kinam.

Ren told JR about the whole thing that happened.

After that it made Ren feel much stronger and JR was right. He should not be afraid and that JR will support him no matter what will happened.

 

1 week later:

Everyone had decided to meet up again. They decided to meet on a beautiful place. It was warmer outside now so they could spend more time outside now.  
This is what Ren loves to do. He loved the weather. He faced his face to the sky and could feel the warm sun shine on his face. When the weather was like this he knew it was spring.

‘’Guys let’s go and swim in the water.’’ -Hoshi shouted. Everyone cheered and agreed to swim.  
Ren couldn’t understand how weird his group was sometimes. But he still loved them from bottom of his heart.  
‘’I’ll stay here if it’s okay.’’ -Ren said and sat down on the blanket.

‘’Are you sure you want to?’’ -JR asked.

Ren nodded and kissed JR on the lips. The other ran to the water, suddenly Woozi who had decided to hang out with them turned around to Ren and walked back to him. Ren didn’t faced him.

‘’Why the hell can you never face me!?’’

‘’What do you think!?’’

Woozi just sat down on the blanket and looked at him. He didn’t say anything to him for a while until he opened his mouth.

‘’I don’t get it why you are still mad at me just because you had sex with me. It wasn’t my fault that you never said no to me. It’s just like every other women. They don’t say no and then they get suicidal because of it. That’s so lame.’’ -Woozi said and rolled his eyes.

‘’Why do you think you have right to rape someone just like that?’’ -Ren yelled.

‘’How many times do I have to tell you? These women deserved it from the beginning from wearing so little clothes. They are attention whores.’’ -Woozi laughed and looked on the ground again. ‘’I just knew you needed some sex with me. I never had tried with a guy before but you were pretty enough to do with.’’

Ren just sat there didn’t say anything to him. Woozi looked at the guys who came back from the water. They seemed to be so happy. Of course they were they had been in the water.

‘’Guys…’’ -Ren said and looked down on the ground.

‘’Yes?’’ -Dino asked and everyone faced him. Ren looked at them and then on the ground.

‘’I’ve been lying to you guys all the time.’’ -Ren said and looked at them.

Their eyes got bigger. They started to ask what he was talking about or what he was trying to say.

Ren looked at Woozi who was confused and didn’t understood what he was trying to say.

‘’That day I told you I was pregnant because I slept with someone else was a lie.’’

‘’Ren what are you trying to say? Is something wrong?’’ -Dino asked and laid his hand on Ren’s shoulder.

‘’That night when I got pregnant. I told everyone something that was a lie because I was scared that you all would get hurt. But I’m not scared anymore and I will tell you guys right now. That night when I went to the nightclub with one of my friend I-’’

‘’What happened?’’ -Jeonghan asked.

‘’I...I...I got raped.’’

Ren looked at the ground. Everyone got shocked, JR knew everything since he told him about it and Woozi could feel anger inside of him.

‘’Your piece of shit that you told about this. What the fuck. How fucking dare you!?!?’’ -Woozi yelled. Everyone got scared when he heard Woozi yell at Ren.

‘’You better tell everyone about the truth.’’ -Ren hissed to Woozi.

‘’Tell about what? I don’t have anything to tell.’’ -Woozi answered with a cold voice.

‘’Oh really?’’ -Ren pick up his phone and suddenly everyone get shocked, Woozi realize that Ren have recorded when they talked.

‘’Why the hell can you never face me!?’’

‘’What do you think!?’’

‘’I don’t get it why you are still mad at me just because you had sex with me. It wasn’t my fault that you never said no to me. It’s just like every other women. They don’t say no and then they get suicidal because of it. That’s so lame.’’

‘’Why do you think you have right to rape someone just like that?’’

‘’How many times do I have to tell you? These women deserved it from the beginning from wearing so little clothes. They are attention whores.’’

‘’I just knew you needed some sex with me. I never had tried with a guy before but you were pretty enough to do with.’’

Everyone looked pissed at Woozi who just sat there in shock.

‘’You even told me that night that if I ever tell this to anyone or the police you will kill me and everyone that I love. Are you going to do it? Will you? I’m pretty sure you just told me that because you don’t want to get in jail. You try to scare people when you are the one who is scared piece of shit.’’ -Ren hissed and suddenly Woozi actually was in fear. He knew he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t say any words to him.

‘’I...I...I will kill them...why should I be in fear? Why does everyone call this a rape when it was just sex. Stop making a big deal of it.’’

‘’You told me that I was pretty and that I should be happy that I got raped.’’ -Ren told and no one could believe it.

‘’I fucking hate you!!! You are a slut those people who get raped are sluts. They deserve all to kill themselves because they just want attentions and then making big deals of everything. What the fuck is wrong with you all!!!!’’ -Woozi yelled so people around them could hear.

 

4 months later:  
The door knocked from the house. Jeonghan opened the door and saw JR stood there with a smile on his face.

‘’Hi JR what brings you here?’’ -Jeonghan asked as he hugged him. He hugged Jeonghan back.

‘’Me and Ren decided to take a walk just us. I’m waiting for him.’’ -Ren said and smiled.

‘’Of course you love birds. Don’t worry I will take care of Kinam tonight. Sometimes parents need their time alone.’’ -Jeonghan said.

Ren walked downstairs and saw JR stood there. He walked up to him and kissed JR on the lips.

‘’Are you ready to go out?’’ -JR asked.

‘’Yes I am.’’ -Ren said and smiled.

Ren waved to his twin brother and took JR’s hand in his own. They walked on the street and just looked at each other and smiled.

‘’I’m excited, only three weeks left until we will move to our first apartment with each other and then both of us can be with Kinam all day until he will have his first day on the kindergarden. I can’t wait for it.’’ -Ren said and rested his head on JR’s shoulder.

‘’I can’t wait to spend more time with you. This is what I have wanted to do in so many years. Live together with you, take care of our child. I can’t wish any better than this.’’

Ren couldn’t help but smile at JR’s words. It made his heart beating faster.

‘’I’m happy for having you.’’ -Ren said.

 

After that Ren told everyone that Woozi had raped him that night. A person who heard them talking called the police and the police send Woozi to the station and he told about that night and Woozi told in the court that he had done this to few other people.  
He got send to the prison in lifetime.  
After one month in the prison Woozi decided to take his own life in the prison and hang himself when he could.


End file.
